He Helped Her to Belong
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: A short companion series for my story, Somewhere to Belong. Lincoln teaches Octavia the ways of the TriKru, and they grow closer during their time together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey folks! It'll be awhile before I can even attempt to write a sequel for Somewhere to Belong. But for those of you who love the the universe in which it takes place, here are some companion oneshots from that story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Octavia…"

"No! I'm not going anywhere near that thing," she said as she stood a good distance away from the horse. Apparently horses were a lot taller in real life than in storybooks.

"He won't hurt you. I promise," Lincoln said as he placed his hand on her lower back. It was something he did often, yet every time it surprised her.

Octavia bit her lip to keep herself from freezing at his touch, and then he was gently pushing her forward.

She took a few tentative steps towards the horse, but then the horse looked at her and snorted.

She ran behind Lincoln and hid. He chuckled lightly but brought her back on front of him.

He guided her to the horse. "He doesn't bite. He's actually very safe for new riders like you."

Octavia stopped short a foot away from the horse. "This is as far as I go." She could heard Lincoln's irritated sigh.

"You need to learn how to ride a horse, Octavia. This not a negotiation. Just get on the horse," he said.

Octavia reached out and stroked the horse's side. He paid her no mind, and finally she felt calm enough to mount him.

She turned to face Lincoln who had an amused look on his face. "How do I get on?"

"Grab the saddle horn," he instructed, and she did. "Now put your left foot in the stirrup."

She nearly laughed at that because she was briefly reminded of her mother's stories of her lady doctor visits. Then the thought of her mother made her smile go away.

"Octavia?"

She shook herself out of it. "Sorry, got lost in thought. I put my foot here?"

"Yeah, now pull yourself up and swing your right leg over the saddle," he continued.

She tried, but she nearly fell to the ground. He caught her easily and held her in place.

"I'll help," he said, not noticing that his hands were currently on her ass.

"Please hurry," she muttered as her ears grew hot. Now was not the time to be thinking about all the places she wished his hands would touch.

Holding her tightly, he helped her onto the horse. Octavia gripped the horn tightly as she realized how high up she was.

"Please get me down," she pleaded. Lincoln smiled at her. His smile activated the butterflies in her stomach, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You're doing fine, now scoot forward."

She paused as she looked from him to the saddle. "Why?"

"I need to get on the saddle too. How else am I going to teach you how to ride?"

Octavia's mouth dropped open, and it took all her willpower to keep from licking her lips. The way he said that made her think of other things. Other things that she hadn't had the opportunity to actually do yet. Damn her isolation.

"I'm fine by myself," she replied, but he shot her a look. Ignoring her protests, he climbed onto the horse behind her.

Her body stiffened the moment his chest came into contact with her back. He was solid muscle, and…

"What are you doing?!" she squeaked as she felt his hand on her stomach. He pulled her flush against him, and she could practically feel him through his pants. Oh, this was such a bad idea.

"You've never been riding before, so you don't know how to move with the horse. I'm making sure you don't fall off." His arm tightened around her, and he handed her the reigns.

"Hold them with your dominant hand and keep your other hand on the horn." She followed his instructions and tried to focus on the horse and not the hand that was splayed across her belly. He had some large hands.

"Now what?" she said and leaned back against him for security, or so she told herself. His chin rested on the top of her head, and she found that she liked the way it felt. Him holding her like this, even though it was innocent.

"We ride," he said and nudged the horse forward.

The motion startled Octavia so badly that she dropped the reigns and squeezed Lincoln's thigh. She knew the groan he made wasn't pleasurable because she was digging her nails in.

"Don't drop the reigns," he snapped and snatched them up. He forced her hands back onto the horn.

"Pay attention and focus."

It was a little hard for her to do that since his mouth was very close to her ear. She cursed her rampant hormones. This was not the time.

When the horse started moving again, Octavia maintained her calm until the horse started trotting.

The saddle smacked against her ass with each step, and it was quite painful. After a few minutes of this, Lincoln suggested they try a gallop.

"Nope! I'm in a lot of pain, and a gallop would only make things worse," she complained. Lincoln's arm tightened around her, and she nearly melted.

"Just move with the horse, and it will help. I forget you're not used to this. You'll get use to the pain."

"And end up with a giant never-ending bruise on my ass? No thanks," she replied.

"Try leaning forward to take some of the pressure off," he said as he instructed the horse to go back to their starting point.

"Finally, now you're making some—oh"

When she leaned forward, a very pleasant sensation came over her and she plopped her sore ass back down on the saddle.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked when he noticed her face was bright red and her lips were pursed.

"Nothing," she muttered, utterly horrified at how good the alternative position had felt. "That's it for today's lesson. Tomorrow we can go at it again—I mean try it again."

"Are you alright, Octavia?"

She wanted to yell at him to stop talking. Every time he did, she could feel the vibrations from his chest, and it made her wonder what it would feel like if she felt that against her stomach.

Once they were back to the starting point, he dismounted and helped her off. She clung to his arms tightly as he helped her down. He rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"You did well for your first time," he said with a smile, and that just made things worse. She frowned at him.

"I know a pitying look when I see one, Lincoln. It was awful, and I'm awful at this. No need to sugarcoat it," she crossed her arms and tried to hide her face in her arms like a child.

A finger touched her chin and then she was looking up into his warm brown eyes.

"It was your first time, and you were terrified. It's understandable. I'll go slower next time so you can adjust better."

She knew he was trying to be understanding and caring, but she couldn't even keep a straight face that time.

Her hand clapped over her mouth as she tried to hold her laughter in. Tears were leaking from her eyes, and the sounds she made sounded like a dying seal.

"What's so funny?" Lincoln asked, but Octavia shook her head as she wiped her tears away.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Let's just go back to the village," she said and grabbed the horse by the reigns and led him down the path, laughter still escaping from her.

Lincoln watched her go, and then it donned on him. He looked over her retreating form and scanned her body from head to toe.

"No, she can't be," he whispered to himself. Even with most of her life in isolation, at some point she must have. He had seen more than one warrior interested in her since she came to _Tondisi_.

He just shook his head and followed her. It was none of his business, or so he liked to believe.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for another!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

"If Polis is only a three day ride, why am I leaving a week early?" Octavia asked as she packed her things. She was in a pretty bad mood since she had been pulled from sparring with Caris.

Indra gave her a hard look. "What did I say about questioning me?"

Octavia sighed, but she wasn't backing down from this one. "But it makes no sense. I'll be missing out on training."

Indra shook her head. "No, Lincoln will train you when you get there. He's going with you."

Octavia's eyes widened. "Why is he going with me? I thought I was improving!" The last thing she needed was to spend three days alone with Lincoln and then spend a week with him at Polis. Her poor hormones could only handle so much.

Indra caught the look on her face. "Is there something going on that I need to know about, Octavia?"

Octavia shook her head. "Nope, not at all. I'm just wondering why he's coming with me. Why not Caris or Artigas?"

"Because they are used to traveling by horse. You are not. Lincoln will be accompanying you to see how you handle the journey on horseback. You only started learning how to ride a couple weeks ago." Indra turned as Lincoln entered the Seconds' bunker.

He had his own pack slung across his back along with several weapons. He looked to Octavia.

"Are you ready?" he asked, checking over her progress.

Octavia glanced at Indra. "I thought I wasn't leaving until the morning. It's not even evening yet."

Lincoln gave Indra a look, and she shrugged. Octavia scowled as she watched their nonverbal exchange. The least they could do was include her since she had to leave early.

"She's your problem for the next two weeks," she said and left the bunker. Octavia glared at her retreating figure.

Then she turned her glare on Lincoln. "I don't appreciate being treated like a child. If you have something to say, then say it."

Lincoln chuckled and dropped his pack on the floor. "Here, I'll help," he offered.

Octavia let him, as soon as she was sure that she had no embarrassing items to take with her.

"So why are leaving today?" she asked as she closed her pack. Lincoln grabbed his own.

"I need to stop by my cave to grab some supplies."

"Supplies for what?" Octavia snorted. "Polis has everything. And we'll only be there for the Beltane festival."

"We're going to be there longer, remember? Beltane is a week away," he pointed out. "As for supplies, I have a few things to give to my friends from other clans."

She led him out of the bunker. "You have friends in other clans? I thought you were a loner."

Lincoln smirked. "I am, but having friends in different areas is beneficial to me. Which is why I push you to get along with the Seconds. You never know when you might need them to survive."

They walked to the stable prepared their horses for the upcoming journey. Lincoln had been generous enough to purchase one for her so she could learn on her own as well.

Octavia managed to get on the horse without Lincoln's help, and he led her out of the village. The pace was easier for her to manage, but her butt was still sore by the time they reached his cave.

She dropped through the hole first and was surprised to see that a fire was already lit. Lincoln was right behind her, and she could feel him brush past her as he made his way to the main room.

While he packed up some of his things, she decided to study his cave drawings. Her fingers lingered over a box shaped drawing that looked similar to the pod she arrived in. She didn't remember him drawing this one.

"Lincoln," she said softly and turned to face him. She pointed at the drawing. "What's this?"

She saw his jaw clench as he briefly glanced at the drawing. He merely shook his head and returned to his task.

"Lincoln?" she asked, and he paused for a moment. He avoided looking into her eyes, and she tried to decipher the emotions that appeared on his face for a second.

"I don't know. I saw it in a dream and decided to draw it. Can you grab the tin with my vials?" he answered, clearly defecting.

She made no move to do as he asked. "You're lying, Lincoln. I can tell. I thought we could be honest with each other."

He stared at her, and she could see the warring emotions on his face before he looked her in the eyes.

"It's from a time I'd rather forget. I'll tell you sometime, but not now."

With a nod, Octavia just stood back and watched him. His shoulders were so tense that she wanted to reach out and touch him, give him some sense of calm. Instead, her gaze landed on one of his journals.

Knowing that it was full of sketches, she didn't even hesitate before she picked it up. Opening it to the first page, she gasped softly as she saw what he drew.

The first page was a sketch of her. She was sitting at a fireplace with her legs crossed and eyes closed. Her lips twisted into a smile as she turned the page.

Another sketch of her, but this time she was sleeping. Her face was scrunched up, and she knew it was from one of her nightmares. She must have woken him up that time.

On the next page, it was a portrait of her smiling, something that she found herself doing more and more since she met Lincoln.

Her heart fluttered inside her chest as she continued flipping through the book. They were all sketches of her.

"Octavia, ready to g-" he began but then his eyes landed on the book in her hand. She swore she saw fear in his eyes.

She smiled at him. "They're beautiful. You have such an amazing gift, Lincoln. I love it."

He was still frozen in place when she walked over to him and handed him his journal. He took it from her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Octavia slipped her hand into his, even though her heart was hammering in her chest. "Come on, let's go to Polis." She tugged him towards the exit, and he didn't say a word.

* * *

The journey to Polis was very painful. Octavia spent their nights rubbing her sore butt while Lincoln laughed at her. On occasion she would catch him drawing in his journal, but he never offered to show her his sketches.

It hurt her feelings slightly, but she knew it was his outlet. Just like reading was hers. He found that out a week ago and tracked down some mythology books for her to read. When she had her nightmares, she would sit by the fire and read.

Sometimes Lincoln would be asleep, and she wished that she could draw like him. He would make a very attractive muse.

When he was awake, he would simply hand her a book and offer her tea if she was really shaken up.

On their last day on horseback, he finally brought it up.

"Your nightmares sound pretty bad. Do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

Octavia wanted to be stubborn and say that she could handle it, but the bags under her eyes were evidence enough that she wasn't.

"There are so many to choose from. Some of them are of my mother and/or brother blaming me for her death. The really bad ones are from my time in that tiny cell. It was cold and empty, and I wanted to die. I don't know which was worse. Hiding underneath a floor for sixteen years terrified that I would get my family killed, or living in that cell knowing that I killed my mother."

Tears flowed from her eyes, and she hastily wiped them away. "They're just stupid nightmares. I'm not there anymore. I'm safe here, with you," she added, trying to convince her brain not to go into an episode.

Lincoln pulled his horse in front of hers, and his eyes were full of remorse. "I'm sorry, Octavia. I know it hasn't been easy for you, but you're okay. You're doing well. You're alive."

She sniffled and gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah, I'm having fun down here while my brother slowly asphyxiates to death." Lincoln's hand covered hers, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Octavia, you held up your end of the bargain with them. You can't worry about something that is out of your control. They will send him. When? I don't know, but they will. Until then, keep hope alive."

It wasn't the most helpful thing for him to say, but she appreciated his attempt to improve her mood. She squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, Lincoln.'

He nodded and turned back to the path with her trailing behind him.

* * *

They made it to Polis early in the morning, and the city was still waking up. Preparations for the Beltane festival were already underway.

They checked into an inn and put their horses in the stable. Lincoln held the door open for Octavia as they strolled in. It was a tiny little shack, and Octavia wondered how in the world were the going to a thousand people in it.

The innkeeper sighed as he saw her looking around. "Our guests don't stay here. This is only where they check in. Each group will be given a cabin. Only one cabin per group since we're expecting more to join us this year."

"One cabin?" Lincoln asked, while sneaking a glance at Octavia. "How many beds?"

"One, but it fits two people, so don't worry. You and your lady-"

Octavia cleared her throat. "I'm going to stop you right there. He's my trainer, and he is also larger than your average male. Which means he would fill an entire bed himself, is there any way we can request an additional one?"

The innkeeper shook his head. "Nope, sorry. Supplies are limited. We do have a small mattress in case one of you wants to sleep on the floor."

"We'll take it," Lincoln said, and gave Octavia a look when she opened her mouth to protest. He handed over the money for the cabin and mattress and decided to carry it himself.

On the trek to the cabin, he could hear Octavia grumbling under her breath. He sighed.

"What are you complaining about? You're not the one sleeping on the floor," he said. Octavia rolled her eyes at him. She took the key from him and opened the cabin door.

It was small, but that was to be expected. It was made entirely of wood with a bed in the far corner. There was a curtain in front of the bathroom area, and there was a fire pit in the middle of the cabin. Off to the side was an icebox and cabinet.

The innkeeper had been right about the bed; it was big enough to fit two people. But they would not be sharing a bed. That didn't have to be said.

Octavia looked over the bed. "You should take it. It's big enough for you, and I'm tiny. I'll sleep on the mattress."

Lincoln shook his head as he put the mattress down. "No need. I'll be fine sleeping on the floor."

"But it makes no sense for me to sleep in a huge bed when there's a mattress that's my size. Just take the damn bed, Lincoln."

She didn't even wait for him to respond. She dropped her pack on the mattress and sat on it. Crossing her arms, she gave him a defiant look.

Lincoln rubbed his face and sighed. "I don't even know why I bother arguing with you." He set his pack on the bed and looked around the room. This is where he and Octavia would be staying for the next few days, and he wondered how long it would take before she started sleeping outside.

He knew enclosed spaces were not her thing, and he hated that the cabin was so small. Even his cave was bigger than this.

"What's on your mind, Lincoln?" Octavia asked, and it brought him out of his thoughts. She was sitting cross legged on her tiny mattress smiling up at him.

Lincoln glanced around the room once more as he sat down on the bed. "Are you going to be okay sleeping here? I know it's small."

Octavia's smile dimmed, and she turned her head away. "I'll be fine. I've been in smaller."

Lincoln cursed under his breath. He shouldn't have brought it up. "Octavia-"

"It's fine, Lincoln!" she snapped and then winced. "Sorry. I just need some sleep."

She laid down on her mattress facing away from him, but he didn't take his eyes off her.

"Octavia," he said. She clutched her blanket tighter. "You wanted to know what that drawing was back in my cave."

"A box came down from the sky when I was a small boy. There was a person in it, and he heavily injured. I couldn't help him, so I told my father. He made me kill him. The drawing is of the box he came in. I have nightmares about it sometimes."

"And drawing it helped you," she finished for him, now facing him. She gave him a sad smile. "Thanks for telling me."

"We all have our demons, Octavia. You're not alone in this. Please remember that," Lincoln replied. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"And don't sleep for too long. We still have your training to do."

Octavia groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. "Please no! We were horseback riding all morning!"

"Still not an excuse. Meet me outside in one hour," he said.

He preferred not to acknowledge the stream of inappropriate words that left her mouth.

* * *

For the next few days, Lincoln showed Octavia around Polis after training. He loved watching her delighted face every time she saw or experienced something new.

Indra and the others arrived the day before Beltane, and Octavia was happy to see them again. Lincoln let her train with them, but he observed from the sidelines.

Then the night of Beltane was upon them, and for once he was socializing. Reconnecting with his friends from the various clans had taken up most of the day, and it wasn't until the ceremony began that he looked for Octavia.

She was sitting all the way in the back on a wooden bench, and she was alone. Caris, Artigas, and some other warriors-in-training were closer to the front and participating.

Taking his drink with him, he sat down next to her. "Why aren't you up there with them?" he asked.

"Why would I?" she scoffed. "This isn't my culture. They aren't my people. I know almost nothing about the festival anyway."

Lincoln rubbed her back comfortingly. "Still. You could learn something."

Octavia shook her head. "I' m fine back here." She took the cup from his hand and took a swig of it.

"Be careful, that's not-" he began, but her ensuing coughs told her all she needed to know.

"Tea," he finished when she was able to breathe again. She sniffed the cup and took another sip.

"What is this?" she asked, cringing at the bitter taste.

"Alcohol. Can I have it back?" Lincoln asked. Octavia frowned and took another sip.

"No."

Lincoln sighed and decided to focus on the ceremony. "Each of our festivals are based on the harvest, much like the originators of these holidays. Beltane is historically about the God and Goddess making love with the intention of creating a child. You see the Great Rite up there," he explained as they watched the participants.

A man stood in the circle with a woman. A man held a dagger, and the woman had the cup. He placed the dagger inside of the cup, and Octavia's ears turned red.

"Is that representing what I think it's representing?" she asked in a small voice. Lincoln chuckled.

"Yes, Octavia. It's partly what Beltane is about. Fertility." The Maypole dancing commenced and more of the audience decided to join in on the dancing. "It's also why the cabins come with one bed."

"Yes, I just figured that out, thank you," she said. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was clutching that cup like her life depended on it.

She took another deep swig of the alcohol. At least she didn't cough this time.

"It's a part of life, Octavia. And why not celebrate it?" he said, just hoping to see if her entire face would resemble a tomato.

She shook her head in amusement. "So you have a holiday that's basically an excuse for drinking and fucking. Interesting."

"How is it interesting?" he asked before realizing that her people didn't have such holidays since birth was a controlled thing.

"That you have a holiday that almost guarantees you will get laid," she nearly grumbled. His eyebrow rose at that.

"It's not a guarantee. It's more of a conversation starter. Besides, it gets boring after the first few times," he remarked and enjoyed the sound of Octavia nearly choking on the drink.

"It gets boring?" she asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Yeah, Beltane is the same ceremony every year. Nothing too different."

"Oh," she said sheepishly. Lincoln had to hide his smile. He really should stop flustering her. Especially since he suspected that she might not have too much experience in that area.

"How often do you come to Beltane?" she asked.

It was a daring question, but one he would answer honestly. "Every year. It's a chance for me to see some of my old friends again. But like I said, it gets boring after the first few times you come."

She didn't say anything after that, so he snuck a peak at her face. Her eyes were fixated on the dancing and celebration. Some of the couples in the front of them were starting to get a bit handsy with each other. She sighed into the cup and finished the rest of the drink.

Lincoln took the empty cup from her. "I hope you ate something."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that was strong alcohol, and you have almost no fat on you. I give it a few more minutes before you can barely stand," he said. Octavia snorted.

"I'll be fine. It couldn't be that strong."

Minutes later, she was knocked out. Lincoln bit his lip as he tried not to move. Her head was resting against his shoulder, and her hand was resting on his thigh. It took all his willpower not to react.

Some of the couples started to wander off, and he was glad none of them paid him any mind. He did not need people thinking he was taking advantage of his student. His young and pretty student.

He banished the thought from his mind and cleared his throat. "Octavia, wake up."

She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. He nudged her with his shoulder.

She groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Yawning, she curled her arms around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder once more.

"You're warm and comfy," she muttered before nuzzling his arm.

And that was the last straw. Lincoln pulled away from her and held at arm's distance.

"Go back to the cabin, Octavia. You're drunk."

She squinted her eyes at him. "I don't know where it is. It's too dark out."

Lincoln sighed. "Can you stand?" Octavia nodded and rose to her feet. Only to almost crash to the floor. Lincoln caught her and helped steady her.

"You are really drunk," he said and looked her over. She gave him a silly smile.

"You look so serious all the time. Maybe you should go have some Beltane type of fun, if you know what I mean," she said with a giggle.

Lincoln ignored that. "Let's get you back."

"I can't walk," she pouted. Lincoln scooped her up in his arms.

"Wow, you're really strong. Like strong strong. Oh, look at your arm tattoos! They are so nice!" Her finger trailed down one, and he shivered. He ignored the bright smile she gave him.

"Oh my god, you liked that! Does arm touching turn you on or something?"

"Octavia, shut up!" he demanded as he carried her back to the cabin. She stared at him the entire walk there.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. She didn't respond.

"Octavia?"

"You told me to shut up," she pointed out.

"You can speak," he said.

"You have a nice jaw," she said.

"Okay, you can stop speaking."

"You do. Like a Greek myth type of jaw. And you have the body of one too. How do you even get built like that?"

Lincoln entered the cabin and dropped her on the bed. She stared up at him with a smile.

He patted her arm. "Good night, Octavia. Try to get some sleep."

She instantly curled up on the bed in the fetal position. "Good night, Lincoln."

He left her to rest and returned to the ceremony.

It was mostly empty now, but he needed the space and quiet.

He managed an hour alone before Luna approached him. She sat down next to him without saying a word.

"It's been awhile, Lincoln," she said, staring straight ahead. She nudged him with her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Yes, it has been," he replied. "How have you been?"

"Good. It looks like you have been having fun as well," she commented, and Lincoln knew where this was going.

"Don't, Luna."

"Fine. All I'll say is that I haven't seen you smile like that in years. She's something. Is it true she came from the sky?"

"Yes."

"One word answers, Lincoln? We're better friends than that," Luna said. He could feel her looking at him, and he finally met her gaze.

"We're not going to talk about her, Luna."

"Fine. We don't have to. Your behavior is telling me all that I need to know."

Lincoln smiled. She was right, but Octavia was definitely something he did not want to think about right now.

"On a more serious note, do we need to prepare for war?" Luna asked. "Anya seems confident that things will work out. What is she planning, Lincoln?"

Lincoln shook his head. "I don't know. She doesn't tell me anything. She doesn't have to tell me anything. We were friends growing up, but she is my leader. I am not privy to her plans as a warrior."

"But you know her, Lincoln. _Heda_ trusts her judgment, but she's not stupid. She wants us to be on guard just in case."

"Octavia will be meeting her tomorrow, so I'll find out after that," he finally confessed.

"Is she ready?" Luna asked. Lincoln remained silent, so she nodded.

"Oh, so she doesn't know. I'm sure she loves secrecy."

"She's young and stubborn. She only knows what she needs to know," he replied. It wasn't his place to question Indra or Anya, but that didn't stop the pit in his heart. He didn't like keeping things from Octavia, but he knew that their situation was bigger than the both of them.

"She trusts you, Lincoln. Don't destroy that."

"I know," Lincoln said with a sigh. He clutched his hands tightly. Luna touched his shoulder.

"Come on, let's dance." Lincoln grinned at her. "You suck at dancing."

"I do not!" she said as she dragged him to the circle.

* * *

Octavia had bloodshot eyes when she woke up. Lincoln laughed for a good five minutes before giving her a tea to help with her hangover.

"I'm glad you find this funny," she said in a scratchy voice. She accepted the tea and drank it down quickly.

"You need to get ready. You have a meeting with the Commander and all the Clan Leaders in an hour," he said.

Octavia paused. "What? You couldn't have told me this before I decided to drink that awful concoction last night."

"I was told to tell you at the last minute so you could enjoy the festival," he added. He took in the hurt look on her face.

"Out of everyone, I thought I would be able to trust you not to manipulate me. Guess I was wrong." She was more sad than angry, and that did not help the pain in his heart.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Get out. I need to get dressed," she said. He nodded and left the cabin.

Indra approached him a few minutes later. "Is she ready?"

"She will be in a few minutes," he replied. "She was not happy."

Indra sighed. "I know, but we have our orders."

"I know," Lincoln agreed.

Octavia joined them outside when she was ready. Lincoln watched as Indra led her to the Commander's tent.

While she was gone, he packed their stuff and checked them out of the cabin.

A few hours later, she met him by the stable. She was a bit dazed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, almost reaching out for her. He remembered her feelings from earlier and decided not to chance it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to recount my entire life in that meeting, but I'm okay."

Lincoln felt the anger rise in him. He wanted to curse the people who made her relive all those terrible experiences again, but he couldn't. It needed to be done, but he hated that she had to go through that again.

He heard a sniffle and instantly pulled her into his arms. She cried into his chest.

"It's okay," he whispered soothingly. "You're safe. I won't let anything bad happen to you. It was in the past."

"I know," she said though it was bit muffled by his shirt. "Let's just go home."

He knew from the look on her face that she was going to have nightmares.

She proved him right as she woke up screaming. He did what he always did. Gave her some tea and handed her a mythology book.

She set the book aside and drank the tea. It helped her stop shaking, but her mind was still frazzled.

When she felt calm enough, she looked over to Lincoln who was laying down on his back.

"Lincoln," she called out. He turned his head to look at her. "Sorry for waking you up."

He shook his head. "I was already awake."

"Oh." She looked down at the cup in her hands. "You know, you can draw me if you want."

He looked at her in surprise.

"The only way you would already be awake is if you had nightmares too. You say drawing helps, so draw me," she explained. She wanted to offer her a warm smile, but she was too exhausted to make any facial expression.

"Okay," he said and grabbed his journal. Octavia picked up her book and started reading.

Within an hour, she was drifting off to sleep again.

"Thank you, Lincoln. For everything," she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: If you liked it, please leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Couldn't get this chapter out of my mind, so I wrote it. Enjoy!

* * *

Octavia's sigh echoed throughout the cave as she closed her book. Lincoln looked up from his current task, sharpening his knives.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Octavia set her book down and shook her head. "Nothing." Lincoln stood up and went over to her.

"It can't be nothing if you're sighing over it. What's going on?" he asked and sat down next to her. He picked up the book and flipped through it.

"I don't get it," he said as he checked the front and back cover. Octavia took it back from him.

"It's the last one. The last book of mythology I have. I know it's silly, but…" She didn't finish her thought, just let it hang there.

Lincoln gave her a sympathetic smile and then frowned. "I gave you five books. How did you get through them all between training and working?"

Octavia shrugged. "I'm a fast reader." Lincoln could guess how she picked up that talent. There's not much to do when you're locked inside a tiny room for sixteen years.

"Want me to teach you how to draw?" he offered, and a little smile appeared on her face.

"After the last disaster? No thank you," she said with a snort. Her drawings had been so awful that they made Lincoln cry.

He chuckled and gave her a comforting hug. "We'll just find something else for you to do then."

"Like what?" Octavia scoffed.

They had resorted to books because they already ruled everything else out. Drawing was a definite no. Meditation only worked for five minutes at a time. Sparring was too active.

"What about sewing?" he suggested. "I know you do it for work, but it's something familiar right?"

She smirked. "And what would I sew? I already mended my clothes."

Lincoln looked around before deciding to remove his own shirt. He pulled at the fabric until a large rip appeared. Then he handed it to her.

Instead of taking it, she fell to the floor laughing her ass off. He scowled at her while she rolled around on the furs.

When she sat up again, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she focused on his naked chest. His very muscular naked chest.

She could feel her ears burning, so she snatched the shirt out of his hands.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Octavia had to pray to the entire Greek pantheon to summon the strength not to look at him again.

She exhaled loudly. She could do this. Just don't look at his abs again. Or his arms. Or the tattoos on both.

"I'm fine," she said. Retrieving her sewing kit, she went to work mending his shirt.

Lincoln ruffled her hair as he stood and returned to his crafting table.

She snuck a quick peek at him. His muscles rippled and flexed every time he moved, and her brain nearly shorted out.

The needle in her hand stabbed her thumb. She bit down on her lip to keep from swearing.

From that point, she focused on trying to repair his shirt. The large hole was atrocious, and there was no way it would look normal again.

But she didn't mind. He had done it for her, and that was enough to make her try to make the shirt presentable again.

She smiled to herself as the needle weaved through the fabric.

When she was done, she looked up to say thanks, but Lincoln was looking over at her with a smile on his face.

She smiled back. No "thank you" was necessary.

In the morning, she woke up to a huge stack of books by her furs with Lincoln nowhere in sight. On top of the stack was a note.

 _Found these at the market in the village. Enjoy!_

 _P.S. Went out hunting for some breakfast. Be back soon._

 _-L_

Octavia's heart swelled, and she was nearly in tears. He understood her. He really did.

Mythology books were one of the few connections she had to her mother. Every time she read one, it felt like she was transported back to their tiny room where her mother read her ancient mythology stories at bedtime.

She eagerly sorted through the pile and discovered each book was from a different culture or religion. Her smile was so wide that her lips started to hurt.

When Lincoln returned, she nearly tackled him in a hug.

"You're the best trainer ever! Don't let Indra catch you. She'll claim that you're spoiling me," she said when she released him. There was a delighted twinkle in her eye that he couldn't help but love.

"Please, I've seen her give her previous Seconds extravagant gifts before. And the smile on your face was worth her wrath. Have fun," he replied with an amused smile.

He sat down at the fire and started preparing breakfast for the both of them.

Octavia just stood at a distance while he worked. The smile was gone from her face, but the butterflies in her stomach reemerged. Her heartbeat sped up, and she had to turn away from him.

She took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

Her heart wanted to believe that he had done it because he might have felt something more than friendly for her. But her brain kept interfering.

 _He just wants me to stay sane and have an appropriate outlet_ , she told herself. As much as she reiterated this in her head, she couldn't quite believe it.

He was different around her. She swore that he smiled more, and generally a lot more pleasant than he had when they first met. She heard whisperings from others as well. Their precious warrior scout had been a little more social in the village since she was assigned to him.

She banished the thought from her head. Hope was one of the worst things in the world. It meant that there was a chance it could all be taken from her.

Octavia sent the butterflies on their way and started preparing for the day ahead of them. She accidentally slipped on the mythology books into her pack. Maybe a little hope wasn't _too_ bad.

* * *

A/N: If you liked it, leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know why we are called the _Trikru_?" Lincoln asked as he stopped in front of a tree.

Octavia huffed and rolled her eyes. "Because you guys live among trees. It's not that difficult to figure out. Now are you going to train me or try to impart more your infinite wisdom?"

Lincoln's lips twisted into a smile. "So you want to be a smartass today?"

"You make it so easy," she replied with her own smile.

He motioned to the tree in front of them. "Fine. You have 30 seconds to climb this tree."

Octavia peered up at the tree which was at least 100 feet tall. The branches were halfway up. She looked back at Lincoln.

"You can't be serious! I'll die trying to get up there."

"Make that 25 seconds," he added, looking at an imaginary watch.

Her eyes narrowed at the dismissal. Fine, if he wanted her to climb the damn tree, she would climb it.

She approached it, and he continued, "20 seconds."

Launching herself at the trunk, she tried to scramble her way up. She made it a few feet before she slid down and fell on her ass.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, massaging her sore butt.

"10 seconds."

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to concentrate."

She tried it again, but ended up with the same result. This time she landed on her back and had the wind knocked out of her.

Lincoln was at her side in an instant, telling her to calm down and breathe. She could barely suck air into her lungs, and this idiot was telling her to breathe.

She gasped and wheezed, and he pulled out some smelling salts to help her.

When she could breathe easily again, she tried climbing the tree again. Lincoln caught her when she fell.

After a few more attempts, she gave up and decided to pout at Lincoln. He showed her no sympathy and dragged her ass back to the tree.

"Now, are you going to listen?" he asked. Her warrior trainer was back.

He stared at her as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, sir," she said with a sigh and roll of her eyes.

"Lose the attitude, Octavia. I'm teaching you something that could save your life one day."

She forced herself to put on an apologetic smile. "Fine, show me."

"First of all, if you're in a hurry, you can't be bothered with climbing equipment such as a rope or harness. So you look for other ways to safely ascend." He pointed to small bark hole on the trunk.

"You could grab onto this to pull yourself up." He pointed to a knot farther away on the trunk. "You can step on this, but I wouldn't stay on it for too long."

"Climbing is an art, but when you are on the run, getting up a tree quickly is important. However, you also need to do it safely," he said as he pointed to various spots on the tree that would aid her climb.

"Branches are essential, but make sure they are sturdy before using them. If a tree is smoother than this one, you can use your knives to make grooves for you to climb. But again, that takes more time. If there's no time, shimmy up. I know you have the upper body strength to do it, you just have to know how to hold on and keep climbing."

She nodded as she listened intently. While she doubted she could climb all the way to the top today, she was sure that she would make it high enough.

When he went to climb the tree, she made mental notes on how he did it. When he came back down, he pointed to another tall tree next to them.

"Climb that one," he instructed. She wanted to argue, but she'd rather not have him repeat his disappointed look from earlier.

Instead, she plastered on a fake smile and said, "Sure thing, boss."

Remembering what he told her, she began climbing. It was slow at first. She had to keep stopping to look for another knot or hole to grab.

A quarter of the way up, there was no place for her to grab onto, so she wrapped her arms and legs around the trunk and scooted her way up.

It was uncomfortable as hell, and she could feel the bark tearing her clothes. She didn't give up, though. No matter how much her arms and legs burned as they were forced to climb a surface that gave them little to no leverage.

She nearly cried in joy when she spotted a branch close enough for her to grab. But that's when she forgot one of the most important lessons: make sure the branch was sturdy.

It cracked the minute she had both hands on it. She managed to pull herself up and grab another branch by the time the first one gave away.

Her heart was thudding in her chest, but she had a job to complete. Pulling herself up, she was able to find a nook to rest. It took a moment for her breathing to return to normal, but when she was calm, she started climbing again.

Her muscles were protesting the entire journey, but she pressed on. Her gloved hands were also becoming raw the more she climbed.

But she didn't feel anything once she made it to the top. The rush of adrenaline from her successful attempt made all her aches and pains go away.

She looked down and wished she hadn't. She couldn't even see Lincoln through the abundance of leaves and branches, but she could see that she was very high up.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself. "How the hell do I get down?"

She managed to secure herself in the junction of the two thick branches, but then she became aware that trees were home to a variety of creatures. Including the very large two-headed spider that emerged from a hole. It was at least the size of her head.

"I'm not afraid," she chanted over and over again as the spider studied her. They just stared at each other, both of them not moving a muscle.

Then it took one step towards her, and she pushed herself off the tree trying to get away from it.

Realizing what she had done, she grabbed for another branch, but it was too small and thin to carry her weight. It snapped before she could grab another, and she plummeted towards the ground.

She bounced around the tree as parts of her body collided with branches and left scratches all over. Thankfully, the adrenaline was still coursing through her veins, so she only felt the pressure not the pain.

When she was free of the branches, it was a straight up fall to the ground. Lincoln was calling out to her, and she briefly saw him before she collided with his body.

The oomph he made did not sound pleasant. The impact jarred her, and she knew it was probably worse for him. She was sprawled on top of him with his chest against her back.

She could feel every breath he took as he recovered from being used as a landing pad.

When Octavia could feel her limbs again, she climbed off him. She elected not to look at the assortment of bruises and scratches that marked every inch of her skin.

Instead she helped Lincoln sit up and gave him a quick inspection.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she pressed a hand to his ribs. He groaned in pain, but she couldn't feel any broken bones or fractures.

"I think you just bruised them," she said, and then his eyes slowly opened to look at her.

His eyes widened when he saw the state she was in. He pushed her hand way.

"Why are you worried about me? You're the one that fell from a tree. What happened up there?" he asked. His eyes roamed over her body to find a place that wasn't injured.

"Well, I made it to the top, and then I ran into the queen bitch of spiders. The snarky little thing startled me, and I fell. It doesn't really hurt," she replied as she examined her own injuries.

Lincoln shook his head. "They will later." He pulled her closer so he could inspect the larger gashes.

Even though he was only checking her wounds, Octavia forced herself to turn her head away as he did. His head was uncomfortably close to hers as was his body. She could feel the heat emanating from him, and she liked it a little too much.

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip when she felt his hand on her thigh. From what she could see, there was a large bruise forming there, but that didn't stop her body from tingling at the touch.

She was thankful when he moved on, but then nearly cursed again when he checked her waist and side ribs for damage. It was mostly bruises and small cuts, so it went by quickly.

Her body wanted to squirm every time he laid his eyes on her, but she forced herself to behave. He was only making sure that she hadn't done lasting damage to her body. That thought flew out of the window when he grabbed her chin to inspect her face.

Averting her eyes from his, she stayed deathly still as he looked over the cuts on her cheeks and forehead.

When he was done, he stood and helped her up. With a frown, he said, "You'll live, but those cuts need to be cleaned. Otherwise they could get infected."

"How am I supposed to do that? There are hundreds of them," Octavia pointed out.

"There's a stream not too far from here where you can wash up. And then we'll treat the larger wounds. Did you bring a change of clothes?" he asked.

"Why do I need to change clothes?"

"To keep the wounds and bandages underneath clean. Do you have any?" he asked once more. From the way her ears turned red, he guessed that was a "no".

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Always keep spare clothes in your pack. I have a shirt you can borrow."

"Okay, lead the way," she mumbled, hanging her head in shame.

He was right. By the time they reached the stream, the pain was started to seep in and it hurt for her to even move.

Lincoln started a fire with his back to the stream while Octavia got undressed. It took her awhile since every movement caused her pain.

Lincoln would look back to check on her occasionally to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

When she was down to her underwear, she waded into the stream. The cold water made her teeth chatter, but it also numbed her skin. She only stayed in the water for a few minutes to get the worst of the dirt and sweat off her body.

Then she sprinted back to the fire, not even caring that she was half-naked. She dug through her pack until she found her blanket, which was thankfully clean, and wrapped it around her freezing body.

"You should wash your clothes while you're here," Lincoln suggested. Octavia looked back at the pile of torn clothes and shook her head.

"I'm not touching that cold water again." She clutched her blanket around her body tighter. The fire helped, but it would take her a few minutes to stop shivering.

Lincoln gave her a look, but she shook her head firmly. "I'll do it tomorrow morning. It's not like we'll be here long anyway."

"We still have to bandage your wounds, Octavia. We'll be here for a bit."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but his expression didn't change. With a sigh, she dropped her blanket and picked up her dirty clothes. If she had to do this tedious chore, she was going to make sure it was uncomfortable for him too.

Octavia managed to only get her feet and hands wet when she washed her clothes, but she still ended up freezing while she did it. Then she laid her clothes out to dry by the fire and wrapped herself in the blanket once more.

"Happy?" she said through chattering teeth. Lincoln shook his head.

"Your cuts need to be cleaned and bandaged," he pointed out, and she was two seconds away from cursing him out. This was all his fault. He made her climb that damn tree.

"I can do that on my own," she said defiantly brought out her first aid kit. The last thing she needed was him touching her again, even if it was to help her bandage her wounds.

She treated the salve as lotion and rubbed it all over her body. Since there were so many cuts, there was no reason to dab some on each one.

She noticed that Lincoln's eyes were permanently fixated on the fire while she did this. She smirked to herself when she realized that she was still in her underwear which consisted of bandeau bra and panties.

The salve made her open cuts tingle unpleasantly, and she ached to scratch at them. Instead, she covered the worst ones with cloth bandages and dabbed some numbing cream on the bruises.

When she was done, Lincoln handed her one his shirts. It fit her like a dress, but she was just happy to be covered. As much as she enjoyed Lincoln's reactions to her being minimally clothed, she was a lot warmer with his shirt on.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Lincoln spoke. "Are you feeling better?"

Octavia nodded and held her hands out in front of the fire. "I'll be sore as hell for a few days, but I've dealt with worse."

She swore a smirk appeared on Lincoln's face for a millisecond.

"How are your ribs doing? I did fall on you."

He shrugged. "I've had worse." From the dark look that briefly appeared on his face, Octavia definitely did not want to know what it was.

"I'm sorry I fell on you. I'm sorry that I fell out of the tree as well," she said, and Lincoln nodded but didn't look at her.

"Well, now you are aware that trees house other creatures. You never know when you might run into a monkey or jaguar up there. Always be vigilant and know the area well."

Octavia froze. "Please tell me you're joking."

Lincoln pointed to the scar on his nose. "When I was visiting a friend in another clan, I ran into a howler monkey once."

Then he turned around and lifted his shirt to show her his scar on his back. "This one was from a jaguar that pounced on me."

Octavia was focusing on the muscle tone of his back rather than his scar. She really liked the tattoos that trailed down his spine. Her tongue itched to trace every one of them.

He turned to face her. "Just be aware, and be smart about it. Earth is full of wonders, and not all of them are pleasant."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I scale a tree." She tested her limbs to see if they were capable of moving much. The pain had dulled because of the cream, and the impulsive side of her wanted to climb another tree…and Lincoln. And not necessarily in that order.

The way he was currently looking at her made her wonder if he would be opposed to it. He was so hard to read at times that she was constantly guessing whether or not he was attracted to her.

As a test, she stretched out her legs which made the shirt rise up. Like any gentlemen, he simply looked away.

 _Damn, that was inconclusive_. _Time for something more extreme._

Octavia removed her blanket and stood up. Then she walked past Lincoln and over to medium sized tree. It was about half the size of the previous one, and it looked a lot more climbable.

"What are you doing? You'll get the shirt torn," he protested.

Octavia kept her grin to herself. He had said the magic words, so she turned around and took the shirt off. She tossed it to him and began to climb, barefoot and only clad in her underwear.

"Octavia, get back here!" he yelled. She kept climbing until she could hoist herself to a branch. The bark dug into her skin, but she took delight in watching Lincoln's face contort from panic to anger.

"You're going to worsen your injuries," he called out. Octavia waved at him from her perch. That seemed to only make him madder.

"Octavia, get down here, or I will-"

"What? Punish me?" she replied with a smirk. She watched Lincoln groan, and it made her even bolder.

"If you want me to come down, you'll just have to come get me yourself."

She could have seen that jaw clench from a mile away, and it actually turned her on. Imagining his arms around her, applying firm pressure, it was quite the fantasy.

He must have gotten fed up with her antics because before she knew it, he was climbing the tree. She shrieked and tried to climb higher, but the top branches were thin so she had nowhere to go.

Once Lincoln was close enough, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She didn't even bother to fight him as he climbed down. He didn't even put her down once they were back on the ground.

He carried her back to the fire and dropped her down on her blanket.

"Ow," she protested. "You could have been gentler."

He glared at her. "Stop with the antics."

Octavia shrugged. "You're so serious sometimes."

"Because I'm trying to teach you how to survive! Attempting to climb a tree with fresh cuts is not a smart thing. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" His face is serious, and he's looking at her with a fury she has never seen from him.

His words sobered her mood, and she's reminded of when that urge to die used to overwhelm her. It's still there, but it'd been pushed to the back of the line.

"Not anymore," she whispered so low that she was sure Lincoln didn't hear her, but he did.

Lincoln rubbed his face as he tried to think of a way to respond. Octavia stared into the fire to actively avoid his gaze.

"There are people here who care about you, Octavia."

"You mean there are people who need me alive because I'm useful to them. There's a big difference between the two, Lincoln."

She knew he wasn't trying to sound patronizing, but that's how it came across to her. There were only two people in the world that ever actually cared about her, and one of them was dead. The other was stuck on the Ark while he slowly suffocated to death.

"I care." It was a simple phrase he said so nonchalantly, but it still made those butterflies reemerge in her stomach.

She looked up, but now he was the one avoiding her gaze. His jaw was clenched, and she realized how hard it must have been for him to say that. Lincoln was used to being alone and aloof that he probably only had a few people to say that simple but powerful phrase to.

Octavia knew she had to respond, but she didn't know how. There were a million things she could have said, but she decided to keep it simple as well.

She gave him a genuine but small smile and said, "Thank you."

Her heart was beating a mile a minute after saying those two words, but it was the best way for her to convey that she heard, understood, and believed him. He wasn't that different from her, and she wouldn't cheapen his feelings by doubting them.

He still wasn't looking at her, but he nodded. It was something.

It made Octavia wonder. Lincoln was so guarded, and the only times she saw him let down his walls was around her. It was usually when she was hurting or in trouble, but any other time he would mentally distance himself from her.

Physically, however, was completely different. While he averted his eyes when she was undressed, his lingering touches were a little less subtle.

Like how he placed his hand on her stomach when he taught her how to ride a horse. Or whenever he took her hand to lead her somewhere. Other times he helped bandage her injuries, but those times he would keep his touch light and brief. One of her favorites was when he would spar with her.

She licked her lips as she remembered the time she accidentally brushed against him when he was showing her how to use a bow. His body was hard and warm, and she almost felt all of him before he backed away from her.

Octavia didn't know if he was being polite or holding back, but she hoped one day she would.

When she was warm enough, she put the oversized shirt back on and collected her things. She went to the cave, and he snuck into the village to get her a change of clothes. When he came back, she was already fast asleep by the fire.

She woke up later when he was whittling on a nearby table.

"Lincoln," she called out. He turned his head to look at her.

"I care too."

He nodded and went back to whittling, and Octavia curled up by the fire. She didn't need him to say anything. She had only needed him to hear it. After all, she wasn't alone in this.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Lincoln was not waiting outside for her when she exited the Second's compound. A frown graced her face as she looked around to see where he could have been.

Indra must have spotted her from afar because minutes later, the woman was headed towards her.

"Where's Lincoln?" she asked Octavia who shrugged.

"I was hoping you would know. He said he'd be here. He didn't send you any message about taking the day off?" Octavia replied.

Indra shook her head. "No. Try the cave. He's probably there."

Octavia nodded and swung her pack over her shoulder. "I will. Thank you."

During her trek to the cave, her brain decided to conjure up the worst scenarios.

"Maybe he's dead from a raiding party. Or he could have hurt himself to the point where he couldn't walk. Or maybe he just forgot," she said to herself as the entrance to his cave grew near.

Out of all those possibilities, the last one hurt the most. She wasn't that forgettable, was she?

The cave was warm and lit when she dropped in which let her know that she had found him. She was prepared to see him working on something at his crafting bench, but when she entered the main room he was sprawled out over his animal furs.

He was half-naked and covered in sweat. His skin had lost some of its color, and his face scrunched up every few seconds.

His eyes opened when he heard her approach.

Octavia rushed to his side and set her pack down. "Lincoln! Are you alright?"

His response was a groan when she placed her hand against his forehead. He was burning up.

"You're sick," she muttered. The weather had been going from hot to cold recently, and even her healthier lungs had protested. But Lincoln appeared to the be the first one to get sick.

Octavia started rummaging through her pack for some herbs that might help, and Lincoln's hand covered hers.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and he shook his head. He turned away for a coughing fit, and Octavia used that moment to quickly pull out a sprig of mint.

"Go back to the village," he whispered. His hand trembled as he tried to push himself to a sitting.

She pushed him back down. "No way. You need help. You look awful."

There was some hot water boiling over the fire, so she tossed in several herbs for a tea. As she stirred everything, she could hear Lincoln attempt to sit up again.

With a simple shove, he was back against the furs. Octavia shot him a look.

"Stay down," she commanded. "You're not well." His ensuing coughs and sneezes only proved her right.

"You'll get sick too," he managed to say, and Octavia waved him off.

"I'll be fine. I haven't gotten sick yet."

"But-"

"Just shut up and rest, Lincoln. Let me help you for a change." She swore she could hear him grin, but when she looked back at him, he was already drifting off.

While he slept, she decided to make herself useful and clean the cave. He had a lot of items scattered around, but she managed to organize them. She dusted as much as she could and aired out any clothes and blankets he wasn't using.

When she was satisfied with her work, she checked on Lincoln. He was still asleep, but he was struggling to breathe.

She shook him awake. "I need you to drink this tea," she said.

She had to help him sit up, completely ignoring the fact that he was naked from the waist up. Normally, she would ogle at his muscles and tattoos, but his weakened state had her attention.

His hands shook as he lifted the mug to his mouth, and she tipped the bottom upwards to make sure he drank it all. He gagged at the taste, but she didn't let up until it was all gone.

"That's bitter and disgusting," he muttered as he laid back down. She covered him with a clean blanket.

"It does the job. I used to make this all the time when someone got sick. My mother couldn't afford to take a day off when I was sick, and her and my brother needed the additional assistance when they were sick. Drinking this three times a day will help you in no time."

"Then give me the recipe and go back home. I don't want you to get sick," he replied. His voice was already starting to sound better, but soon after, he was struck by a coughing fit.

She was at his side in an instant. "Don't overexert yourself. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just rest."

He tried to sit up, but her hand was firm against his chest, so he gave up.

Once she was sure he wouldn't continue to fight her, she started making some food for them. Her personal was stock was limited, so she had to use whatever he had in the cave.

She set up a big pot over the fire and threw in all the ingredients. When it started to simmer, she grabbed all their empty waterskins.

"I need to go get some more water. Will you be okay for an hour?"

He nodded, barely, but she decided to trust him. They were almost out of water, and she needed a lot for her next homeopathic remedy.

"I won't be gone long," she said as she slipped out of the cave. She had no idea how much her lungs craved the fresh air until she took a deep breath.

The cave was stuffy, and it was going to get worse once she returned. There was nothing she could do about it, since Lincoln needed to get better soon. Colds were common and normal during this time of year, but she hated seeing him like that. He was so miserable and in so much pain. She would help him as best as she could.

When she was ready, she sprinted to the nearby lake. Lincoln shouldn't be left on his own for too long. Knowing him and his protective nature, he would probably block the entrance to the cave.

Luckily, that was not the case when she returned. He was passed out once more.

The stew had started boiling, and the delicious smells filled the cave. Once it was done, she set it off to the side and filled an empty pot full of water.

Once it was boiling, she woke Lincoln up and had him put his head over it. She draped a towel over his head and forced him to stay like that.

"The steam?" he asked through sniffles.

"It helps with the congestion. Just breathe. It's going to be a bit uncomfortable."

It only took a few breaths before she heard him coughing and wheezing as the steam went to work. He tried to free himself, but she held him over it. She was lucky that he was weak, or she would not have been able to keep him there.

When it was over, he was glaring at her.

"Uncomfortable? That's an understatement."

Octavia shrugged. "It works. Now eat. You don't want your soup to get cold."

Thankfully, he didn't argue with her over it and just inhaled it. His appetite was back, and that was good.

Octavia took her own time with her bowl. Her eyes were fixated on him to make sure he swallowed every last drop of the meal. She smiled when he helped himself to another serving without her nagging him.

He was a little less combative now that he was feeling better, and she mentally rejoiced when he free of coughs and sneezes two days later.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him over breakfast. He was up early while she was still wrapped up in blankets.

"I'm fine now. I get over illnesses quickly," he said with a shrug. "But thank you for helping me through it."

He looked around the cave. "And for rearranging my cave?" Everything was ordered, stacked, and labeled when possible. The laundry was done and folded. The dishes were washed, and all the surfaces were free of dust and debris.

"Were you bored?" he asked with smile. She nodded and sneezed.

They both froze. Shit.

* * *

Lincoln knew that he had been stubborn when he was sick, but Octavia was way worse. She refused to sit still despite the lack of energy she had.

"I'm just going to go for a walk to get some fresh air," she argued as she tried wiggling out of his embrace. He lifted her up and plopped her back down on her bed made of animal skins.

"You can barely even stand," he pointed out as she attempted to get to her feet. He gave her a little nudge, and she fell down.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Bully!" She sat up and tried again. He pushed her back down and held her down.

"Octavia, you have been trying to escape for the past two hours. Please give it up and rest," he begged. He was stronger than her, but she was more determined. He wouldn't how much longer it would take for her to finally wear herself out.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't like being restrained or confined."

Lincoln sighed. "Octavia, plea-" Then he was doubled over in pain and gasping for air.

She scrambled out from underneath him and tried to make a run for it. She toppled over as soon as she stood up.

Instead of getting up again, she just laid there and closed her eyes.

Lincoln groaned. His entire lower half was radiating in pain.

"If I didn't believe in unnecessary violence, I would have killed you for that," he said through gritted teeth.

Octavia lifted her head to give him a loopy smile. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"You kneed me in the groin!"

"I didn't even do it that hard. You're over exaggerating," she said with a yawn.

He was tempted to wake her ass up so she could suffer, but he knew she would need the rest. He would get his revenge when she was feeling better.

* * *

His thoughts of revenge were put on hold when she got sicker. It had been five says since she got sick, and she was only getting worse. He tried every remedy he knew, but nothing worked.

She was bedridden, congested, and could barely breathe. Her temperature kept going from cold to hot, but currently she was shivering in his arms.

He held her close to his chest as he stoked the fire. He had some tea set aside for her, but he knew it wasn't going to work. Nothing was working, and her condition was worsening.

If he wasn't so scared, he'd lecture her on playing nursemaid when she was susceptible to sickness herself. He knew it had something to do with her lungs. She had asthma, and a regular cold would be worse for her.

Every time she breathed, he could hear a rattle in her lungs. He needed to get her to Nyko.

Lincoln stroked her cheek softly, taking in her slumbering state. She looked far from peaceful, but at least she managed to sleep. She was very pale, and her already tiny body had lost some weight in the past few days.

He bundled her up as best as he could and picked her up. She curled up against him as she struggled to breathe in her sleep. He took the least populated route to Nyko.

Luckily, his friend was just finishing up with a patient when he entered the hut with Octavia in his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Nyko asked and signaled for his previous patient to leave.

"She got sick from me. She can barely breathe. I think there might be fluid in her lungs," Lincoln explained as he set Octavia down on one of the beds.

Nyko pulled out his stethoscope, and Lincoln unwrapped Octavia so his friend could access her chest.

Nyko listened to her lungs and heart. "She has pneumonia. You should have brought her sooner, Lincoln."

"I didn't expect it to last this long. Can you help her?" Lincoln looked down at Octavia who had gone back to shivering. He tried to cover her as best as he could. For peace of mind, he held her hand with his fingers over her pulse. The steady beat of her heart reassured him that she was going to be okay.

"She needs antibiotics, but until they work, I'll have to drain her lungs. It will be painful, so I need you to hold her."

"What's going on?" Octavia mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. She started hacking, and Lincoln held her as she went through it.

"You have pneumonia, Octavia," he said when her body stopped shaking. Her eyes widened in fear.

Lincoln gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. We caught it in time. You're going to be fine."

Octavia's eyes glanced to the side. "Then why does Nyko have that big ass needle that he's sterilizing." She started coughing again.

"You have fluid in your lungs, and-"

"No, please! No!" She tried to sit up, but Lincoln gently held her in place.

"We have to. You need to breathe," Lincoln said as he cupped her cheek. She stared into his eyes, and he knew she was trying not to panic. He brought his forehead to hers.

"It's going to hurt. I won't lie to you. But I will be here every step of the way, okay? You're not alone." His breath caressed her lips, and he was aware of how they would look to outsiders.

But he didn't give a damn because he was scared and trying not to let it show. His eyes pleaded with her, and she finally nodded.

She took his hand in hers. "Fine. Get it over with."

Nyko returned with a tray of instruments. "Before I start, I need to do a brief exam to see how your overall health is."

Lincoln held onto her hand as Nyko observed her. Her blood pressure was low, her temperature was high, and she was dehydrated.

"One last thing," Nyko said. "When was your last monthly cycle?"

Octavia paused as she tried to remember. "Two months ago? I think. I can never remember."

Nyko glanced from Lincoln to her. "Have you been sexually active since then?"

Normally, Lincoln would have teased her about how her particular shade of red could make a tomato jealous, but she was too sick for this.

"Is this necessary, Nyko?" he asked, and his friend raised his eyebrow at him.

"I need to know if she's pregnant before I do the procedure. Answer the question, Octavia," Nyko replied.

She pursed her lips. "I'm not pregnant."

"How can you be sure?" Nyko asked. "It's been months since you've had your period."

"That's normal for me, remember?"

Lincoln winced as her grip on his hand tightened. He also felt like this would be a good time for him to step out of the room. He really didn't want to know if she had been sleeping with someone. That was information he just could not handle at the moment.

"You've gained weight since then, so your fat content should yield a more regular period," Nyko pointed out. Octavia clenched her jaw, and Nyko sighed.

"If you don't answer, I'm going to need you to pee in a cup so I can test it myself."

Octavia avoided Lincoln's gaze and slipped her hand out of his. "Give me the damn cup then."

Nyko sighed angrily and turned his glare on Lincoln. "Get out."

Lincoln frowned but didn't question him. Octavia wasn't going to answer Nyko with him there.

"I'll be just outside if you need me," he told her and stepped out the hut. Once he did, he took a deep breath. It took all his willpower not to eavesdrop.

What or who Octavia did during her personal time was her business, not his. Still, it didn't stop his chest from hurting as he thought of someone else touching her, loving her, and making love to her.

He blinked back tears and tried to focus on the positive. She was going to be fine. Nyko would cure her.

Lincoln had only been standing outside for a few minutes when Indra approached him.

"Where's Octavia? I heard that you had to carry her here," she said. Lincoln nodded to the hut.

"She has pneumonia. She got it from nursing me back to health," he replied. The guilt was going to eat at him every day until she was better.

Indra sighed and rubbed her face. "Stubborn girl. I should have kept her here until you recovered."

Lincoln shook his head. "It's on me. I should have brought her back as soon as she got sick, but I didn't want it spreading."

"You did the right thing, but from now on you are not allowed near her when you're sick."

Lincoln nodded, he knew that already. "Yes, Indra."

"Lincoln, you can come back in," Nyko called out. Lincoln looked at Indra.

"Wait out here for a moment. I might need your help," he said as he slipped into the hut.

He took his place by Octavia's side even though she refused to look at him. "Are we going through with the procedure?"

"Yes, she's fine," Nyko replied. "Help her with her clothes. I need her back exposed."

Before Lincoln could help, Octavia removed her shirt and bra. He turned away before he saw anything, and she grabbed his hand once her front was covered.

Her hand squeezed his, and he could see the fear in her eyes. He pulled up a stool so he could sit.

He booped the side of her head with his. "You're going to be fine, Octavia." It brought a brief smile to her face while Nyko rubbed alcohol all over her back. She tensed when he rubbed the numbing concoction over the areas he would be inserting the needle.

"This will help with the pain," Nyko said as he prepared both needles. He nodded towards Lincoln.

Lincoln's free hand went to her cheek. She turned to look at him, finally meeting his eyes. He wanted to smile to reassure her, but he was just as scared.

"Hey, O. I want you to focus on me, okay? Just focus on my voice, and you'll be alright," he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

She nodded slowly and tears formed in her eyes as she anticipated the needle.

Lincoln could see Nyko out of the corner of his eye, but his focus remained on Octavia. When Nyko had the needle positioned, Lincoln held Octavia's face in his hands. Her hands rested on her wrists.

"Count with me, O. One…two…three."

She shrieked in pain as the needle was inserted between her ribs and through her lungs. Her nails dug into Lincoln's skin as she cried, but Lincoln kept her still.

"I know it hurts, O. Just stay with me."

"Take it out!" she gasped. It burned and throbbed, but she could feel less pressure on her lungs.

"Your lungs have to drain, so the needle has to stay in. You're tough, Octavia. You've dealt with worse," he said in a soothing voice. The pain in her eyes almost made him want to call off the procedure, but he didn't. She needed this to get better.

"Lincoln, please!" she begged. She started to hyperventilate.

"Focus, Octavia, and breathe with me." He took her through a breathing exercise similar to the ones he used when she meditated.

Before they knew it, the needle was removed. Octavia sagged in relief, and Lincoln let her rest her head on his shoulder.

He stroked her cheeks comfortingly. "Just one more, and you're done. Then you have a few days to rest and recuperate. I swear."

Octavia shook her head. "I'm not doing that again."

Lincoln sighed. "Octavia…"

"Please, no," she begged. When his expression didn't change, she pulled away from him. He reached out for her, but she shrunk back.

"Don't touch me," she growled.

Lincoln tried not to take it personally. She was in pain from the procedure and her condition. He wouldn't be in a friendly mood either.

"We need to do the other lung," Nyko said. Octavia scooted away from him.

"No," she declared. Nyko looked at Lincoln who glanced at the door.

"Indra, we need your help," he yelled. Octavia's mentor swept into the room with a furious look on her face. Octavia froze instantly.

"Why aren't your cooperating? Is this what I can expect from you as a warrior?" she asked with anger filling her voice. Octavia shook her head.

"Then prove it." Indra pulled out her knife and pressed it against Octavia's throat. "Don't move."

Lincoln stared at Indra, but took Octavia's hand. Her nails bit into his skin, but he could handle it.

Indra motioned to Nyko. "Do it now."

"You are much more effective than anesthesia," the healer muttered as he inserted a needle into Octavia's other lung.

She whimpered in pain but did not move. Lincoln kept his face neutral as she squeezed the life out of his hand. Once all the fluid was drained, Nyko removed the needle. He cleaned both puncture wounds and bandaged them.

Indra removed her knife once Nyko was completely done. She looked to Lincoln. "If she gives you any more trouble, let me know." Then she stalked out of the hut.

As soon as she was out of sight, Octavia burst into tears. Lincoln pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, it's okay. You're going to get better. From here on out, it's medication and rest. I promise."

She sobbed into his shirt and held onto him. "Just take me home, please."

He pushed some damp strands of hair out of her face. "Once Nyko releases you, I'll take you straight to the Seconds' compound."

"No, not there. The cave," she mumbled. Her face was buried into his shirt, so he allowed himself this smile. After the past week, he needed something like this to give him hope.

"Anywhere you want, O." Between them, he could feel her hand struggling to hold up the sheet that was covering her bare chest.

"Hey, why don't you get dressed while I talk to Nyko?" he suggested, and she agreed. He released her from his arms and walked over to Nyko.

They were far enough where they whispered voices wouldn't reach her ears.

"Why did you ask her if she was pregnant?" Lincoln asked, only after making sure Octavia was occupied with getting dressed.

Nyko packaged up some medication for Octavia. "It's a standard question for any procedure."

Lincoln scoffed. "Really? Octavia spends most of her time either working or training. When would she have time to go off and be with somebody?"

Nyko sighed and gave Lincoln a look. "Look, friend. This is my job, and I know how to do it well. Also, I know you, and I see the way you look at her. I'm not going to jeopardize her health just because you two found the questions embarrassing."

He handed over the medicine. "She needs to take this twice a day. Make sure those sites stay clean and bandaged until they heal. She needs to rest for at least three days. She shouldn't start training for at least another week."

Lincoln took them medicine. "Understood. I'll get her home."

"One more thing," Nyko said and motioned for Lincoln to come closer. "I know you two aren't involved, but if anything ever happens, take extra precautions. The likelihood of her ever conceiving at her weight is minimal, but if she does, it could be dangerous to her health."

Lincoln simply nodded. "I will pass on the information so she can let her current or future lovers know." He turned around and went back to Octavia, who was dressed.

"Ready?" he asked, and she nodded. He helped her out of the bed and carried her back to the cave.

The next few days were hell for her, but she made it through and her fever finally broke.

A week later, she was practically back to normal.

"Yay! I can start training again!" she exclaimed. "Thanks to that weird ass procedure you guys did. I can't remember much of it, but if it hurt anything like my recovery, how in the world did I deal with the pain?"

Lincoln froze. She didn't remember? "Do you remember that day at all?"

Octavia thought about it and shook her head. "Not really. I barely remember anything from that first week. Why? Did I do something embarrassing?"

Lincoln didn't even know if it was a blessing or curse that she didn't remember the day she had the procedure. The pain had been bad for her, but their closeness that day had been something to remember.

He remembered how close her lips had been to his when he cupped her cheeks to help her through the pain. Her beautiful eyes had been focused on him and only him. He wanted her to remember that, but it was a lost cause.

Lincoln smiled through the painful thought. "You kneed me in the groin when I tried to stop you from leaving the cave."

The color drained from her face, and he had a good hearty laugh at her expense.

"Really?" she asked, and he nodded through his tears. "I am so sorry!"

He shook his head. "Don't worry. Your punishment is waiting for you for that little stunt."

She dropped her face into her hands. "Thanks, feverish Octavia. Way to make great decisions."

Lincoln watched as her skin went pink. He would never tire of seeing that.

They spent the rest of the evening with Lincoln recounting every embarrassing thing she did. He kept the vulnerable moments to himself. She might not remember how close they had gotten, but it was okay. She had been sick and feverish, so it didn't really count anyway.

Then there was the possibility that she had a lover. Lincoln wanted to dismiss the idea because he was so sure that she would tell him if she did. They were…friends, right? They trusted each other with everything else, why not this?

She rarely spent time with anyone else but him, so it was possible that she wasn't involved with anyone. But the doubt still plucked at his heart strings, and he felt himself distancing from her. The lingering touches became rare, and he adopted more of a professional role once more.

The light in her eyes began to dim ever so slightly with each interaction, and he wondered for a moment if he had gotten it all wrong.

It was a glimmer of hope that made him relay Nyko's advice about precautions one night. She was more shocked than embarrassed, but then she shrugged with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, I'm not involved with anyone, so there's no need to worry that your protégé will suddenly become knocked up."

It's a daring thing for her to say to him, and he's taken aback by how honest and blunt she was about it.

She's smiling at him, he realized. But then her gaze turned back to the fire, and her smile faded.

He wanted to ask more, but he knew it took a lot for her to say that much.

So Lincoln changed the subject, and it was forgotten. But deep in his heart, he found himself filled with a drop of hope.

That small little drop gave him the courage to kiss her when she asked it of him weeks later.

* * *

A/N: If you liked it, please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is chapter 6! From here on out, there will be smut.

* * *

Octavia's body still tingled from the night before. The memory of Lincoln's fingers inside her and his lips on her breast made her squirm at the mere thought.

She tried to not to look too happy during training, but the giddiness refused to leave her. Caris landed a decent punch to her jaw, and she barely noticed it. She countered with an uppercut that left her sparring partner with a bloody lip.

Rather than be mad, it made Caris smile, right before giving Octavia a matching one. By the end of their drills, Octavia had a few bruises to go along with it.

They laughed over them at dinner, and each warrior-in-training took their turn showing off their marks. Octavia enjoyed these simple bonding moments with her fellow Seconds. It gave her a sense of normalcy she never had. Classmates, friends…things she had been denied until she arrived on this planet.

A lover too…something she thought was never a possibility. But Lincoln was a godsend. Kind, caring, calm, understanding, and handsome too. Flawed in the most human way possible.

So why would someone like him choose her?

Octavia tried to get some sleep, but it nagged at her. When she was sure everyone else was sleep, she slipped out of the compound and took the backroads to his house. The lights were on still, and she slipped inside quietly.

She found him on his bed changing his bandages.

"Hey, let me help you with that," she offered and sat down next to him on the bed. He shook his head as he finished with the bandage on his chest.

"It's the last one. I'm fine," he said with a wince. Octavia felt guilty for leaving him to do this by himself. She should have been here helping him.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted by-"

Lincoln's hand covered hers. "I know. It's okay, Octavia. Nyko came by earlier. You should be spending more time with them. One day you'll be fighting beside them, and you don't want to be strangers. I'm glad."

His warm smile had her leaning in until their noses brushed together. Her lips touched his, and his hands were at her neck, pulling her in closer.

Her mouth yielded to his, and his tongue slid right in.

She let him take control since this was still all new to her, and he didn't really seem to care that she was inexperienced. He kissed her soundly, and it was all she could do to keep from moaning.

Her hand squeezed his non-injured thigh before cupping his groin. She rubbed him through his shorts and felt him grow harder under her hand.

His lips pulled away from hers. "Octavia," he whispered against her lips. He shifted against her hand but didn't pull away.

"I want to touch you," Octavia said. She kissed his jaw and then his ear. "Tell me if I do something wrong."

She bit her lip nervously. She wanted to be good at this like him.

Lincoln smiled against her cheek. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Octavia. There's no rush."

She gave him a peck on the lips. "But I want to do this."

He pulled her onto his lap, and she braced her hands on his shoulders. His gaze unnerved her, and suddenly she wasn't so sure she could do this without his help.

She didn't want to ask for his help, and he could see it.

He brought her in for another kiss, taking it slower this time. He let her guide the pace until she built up the confidence to slide her hand into his shorts.

For the second time ever, her hand wrapped around his erection firmly. He sucked in a breath and bit down on his lip.

His response empowered her, and she started moving her hand up and down. Remembering what he taught her last night, she changed the rhythm and speed of her movements and watched his face for reactions.

She learned how much pressure to apply and that rubbing her thumb over the tip made him thrust into her hand.

His breathing deepened as he held onto her tightly. She stared deep into his eyes as she stroked him.

He cursed when he came in her hand, and the spent look on his face was more than enough of a reward for her.

His back hit the bed, and he pulled her down on top of him. Between kisses, she could feel him panting. She smiled against his lips and kissed him harder.

"Was it good?" she asked with a smirk. He trailed a finger down her cheek, and she shivered.

"Very good," he murmured and rolled them over so that he was on top. His lips were on hers again, and he was not being as hesitant as he had been earlier, not that she minded.

Gone was the gentleman from earlier, replaced with this passionate stranger who was wedging his knee between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth, and he pressed his knee harder against her.

"Mmm, Lincoln," she groaned and rubbed herself against him. Any doubts or anxiety from before had all vanished. She wanted him to touch her again, and not necessarily gently.

He seemed to be in tune with her wants since he rid her of her shirt and bra seconds after she thought it.

His teeth were the first thing to greet her breasts, and her back arched when he grazed her nipple with them while his fingers pinched and pulled the other one.

He had one of her hands pinned above her head with his fingers laced through hers. Her other hand was at the back of his head, stroking it softly while his mouth covered her chest.

He kissed his way back up to her lips and stayed there for a moment. He looked at her questioningly when his hand played with the waistband of her pants.

She unbuckled them for him and slid his hand inside until his fingers brushed against her curls. He still didn't move.

"You can touch me, Lincoln. I want your fingers inside me. I want you pleasuring me," she said breathlessly. He studied her expression for a second and then claimed her lips once more.

She felt pinned underneath him, something that would usually make her very panicky, but she trusted him.

Lincoln wouldn't hurt her, especially not like this. His fingers nudged her clit, and her legs opened wider for him.

With his lips completely covering hers, she couldn't convey her wants. He avoided touching her clit, only circling around it with a single digit. When she squirmed too much, his hands would trace her labia instead.

It was all pleasurable, but it wasn't going to bring her to completion. She was wet enough for his finger to glide easily across her skin down there, but he was moving so slow.

She whimpered against his mouth as he continued his torture. He didn't seem to mind. His tongue was too busy down her throat to notice the desperation building up inside her.

Or maybe that's what he wanted her to think. She wrenched her lips away from his to take in some air.

She pushed against his hand that was between her legs. "Lincoln, please."

He didn't kiss her again. No. Instead, he stared into her eyes, his expression nearly unreadable.

Then he thrust a single finger all the way inside her. With her wetness, he had no trouble working it in.

His finger stretched her a bit, but it felt so good. He still avoided her clit as he moved his finger in and out of her.

Octavia's hips were moving against his hand, and it was amazing. She was so close, but she couldn't quite get there. She needed more.

"Kiss me, Lincoln," she said with a moan and looked up at him pleadingly. He leaned in until their lips were millimeters apart.

"No," he whispered. "I want to watch you."

"Oh," she gasped as he added a second finger and started thrusting his fingers faster. She felt full with both of his fingers inside of her, and she was tempted to ask for a third just to see if she could handle it.

His pace increased, and his fingers curled inside her and dragged across her inner wall.

The wet sound of his fingers going in and out of her was awkward and hot at the same time.

He was moving his fingers so fast that her hips couldn't keep up the pace. She just laid there and let him finger her while she held on for dear life.

Lincoln was careful enough to let his palm touch her clit with each stroke. It was driving Octavia mad, but he was in control here.

It actually turned her on more than she expected. Being completely as his mercy and dependent on him for the orgasm she craved, she was already on her way there.

She felt it getting closer and closer, and then he finally touched her clit. Except he wasn't gentle. He didn't stroke it softly, he rubbed it frantically.

Her mind barely had time to register it before she came hard. He had to cover her mouth with his to keep her screams from escaping.

She clenched around his fingers so tightly that he couldn't move them while she rode out her orgasm in his arms. He moved them again when he could, but the slight wince that formed on her face made him immediately withdraw them.

He caressed her face and looked into her eyes worriedly. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, Octavia!"

Octavia sighed and opened her eyes with a content look on her face. He instantly relaxed when he saw that she was okay.

"No, you didn't hurt me. It was great," she said breathlessly and smiled. "Though you were a bit aggressive, not that I mind, but where did that come from?"

Lincoln moved so that he was lying next to her on the bed. She turned to face him. "Lincoln?"

"I don't know. I just really wanted to make it good for you, and I know that being a bit firm brings better results," he said sheepishly. A sad look came across his face.

"I shouldn't have done that, though. I should have taken it slower. Damn it!"

He genuinely angry at himself, and Octavia reached out to touch him. He pulled away from her and shook his head.

"Lincoln, I wanted it. I liked it. I didn't even know how to say it, but you knew what I wanted and how I wanted it. That's not a bad thing," she tried to explain, but his expression wasn't changing.

She reached out to stroke his cheek, and this time he didn't pull away. He placed a kiss on her palm.

"I still should have asked, Octavia. It wasn't right of me to just go for it. I lost control, but that's no excuse."

"Lincoln…" She ran her finger over his lips. "I understand. Next time I want to you to be rough, I will let you know vocally and enthusiastically, which I thought I was doing, but I get it. You don't want to traumatize me. It's sweet."

That got a small smile out of him. He nipped at the finger against his lips. It reignited the desire that had cooled only moments ago.

"You're so good at all of this," she moaned as his tongue lapped at the finger. "One look or touch from you, and I'm practically begging you to take me."

He leaned in to kiss her. "I know. I'd be worried about my skills if I couldn't get you wet with a simple look." He kissed her again, but this time she didn't respond.

He pulled away to see a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Octavia was biting down on her lip and actively avoiding his gaze.

"What is it?" he asked, worried that he offended her. When he saw her jaw clench, he put space between them and propped his head up on his hand.

She finally looked at him, and her eyes were studying him. "You've done this before. Everything."

Oh, they were going to have _this_ conversation. Not the most appropriate post-coital talk, but he would bare through it if that's what she wanted.

"Yes," he answered honestly, even though it wasn't a question. "But you knew that."

She shook her head slightly. "I suspected, but I didn't know for sure. I don't why I would have thought anything else. You're hot and incredibly selfless-"

"And I'm here with you, which is where I want to be." This conversation was definitely going in a direction that he did not want to broach, but Lincoln knew that she wasn't going to let this go.

He knew she was insecure about the two of them. He knew it all too well himself. All those thoughts of not being good enough for her came back at full force, and he understood.

Her face was turning red, and she was no longer looking at him. That didn't stop him from pulling her into his arms.

"Octavia, I'm not going to lie to you and say that my time with others were meaningless. But that doesn't mean that I don't want you or care about you."

She buried her face into his chest, but at least she wasn't crying. He stroked her hair.

He chuckled at how ridiculous they both were. For months, he had been agonizing over whether she would ever be interested in him, and now he knew that she had been doing the same.

Jealousy and insecurity were unpleasant emotions, and mixed together with love, it could drive a person crazy.

"When Nyko asked you if you were having sex, I was praying to every god and goddess in existence that you weren't. I was waiting for you to say 'no', but you refused to answer. I was terrified that you had found someone else, and that I hadn't even noticed it."

"You didn't ask me about it, though," she muttered.

"I figured that was your business. No matter what I wanted, it was still your right to not tell me. It hurt like hell, but there was nothing I could about it."

"Wow, way to make me feel like crap for asking about your past," she said. Lincoln forced her to look at him.

"I'm trying to say that I understand. This thing between us is scary, and doubts are going to happen. It's new," he said. "But I'm not going anywhere. I want you."

"I want you too." She kissed him softly. She gazed at him fondly. "I really like you, Lincoln."

He smiled back and kissed her. "I really like you too, Octavia."

He nuzzled her neck.

Snuggles turned into cuddles. Kisses turned into touches. And whispers turned into moans.

By the time they were done, the conversation was a distant memory.

* * *

A/N: Please review if you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I somehow forgot to post chapters 6-8. They'll all be up today.

* * *

Octavia took all her anger out on the wooden dummy before her.

It was nighttime, and she could barely see the damn thing. The village was quiet since everyone had retired to their homes for the night. Only a small lamp and torch gave her enough light to manage a decent hit.

When she got winded, she took a step back and shook out her hands. She was tempted to hit a dew more times, but her hands were already starting to ache. Instead, she took off her wraps and grabbed her sword.

She circled the dummy as she figured out how to best attack it. It just stood there, taunting her. She sighed and walked up to it.

"I can't believe I'm intimidated by a big piece of wood," she groaned and smacked it half-heartedly.

She could pretend that it was Caris instead of the dummy, but it was no use. It wasn't Caris's fault that she couldn't beat her in sparring. Well, technically it was, but it wasn't at the same time.

Assuming the proper form, she began striking at the dummy. She tried to control her anger so that she could move with precision, but she got angry all over again.

For minutes, all she could hear was the clash of her sword against the wood.

When she pulled away, her arms were burning with fatigue and she was panting.

She heard rocks crunch behind her, and she whirled around her sword in hand.

Lincoln blocked her swing with one hand and twisted her arm behind her back. The sword clattered to the ground, and she shoved him away.

He gave her an amused look as she picked her sword and drove it the through the dummy. She looked up at him with a scowl on her face.

"Great, I can't even land a blow on you, and you're injured."

Lincoln smirked. "I'm healing, and you wouldn't have landed a hit even if I was bedridden."

While he was jesting, his comment stung her more than it should.

Octavia turned away from him before he could see the pain on her face. She grabbed the hilt the of her sword and pulled it out.

"Why are you here?" she asked and kept her back to him. Even though it was cold out, she could feel the warmth of his body from a few feet away.

"I haven't seen you since your training ended earlier today. Is everything alright?" he asked.

She felt his hand on her hip, and she shifted away from his touch. "Don't. Someone might see."

"Oh." She didn't have to see his face to know that he was hurt. He backed away from her, and she breathed a little easier.

"You should be at home resting," she said and raised her sword to attack the dummy again.

"I was worried about you. You seemed to take today's loss hard." He was concerned, and she loved that he cared, but right now, it wasn't what she wanted.

She needed to practice, and he was interfering with that. "I am fine, Lincoln. I lose at sparring all the time. Why would today be any different?"

"I don't know. You tell me," he countered. Octavia couldn't answer him because she didn't know the answer herself.

When she didn't respond, Lincoln stood up and walked over to her. He maintained a respectable distance, and she still couldn't bring herself to look at him. Not when her emotions were all over the place.

"You should go to bed," he suggested.

"You mean your bed," she said. The idea was enticing, but his fingers wouldn't fix her problem. No matter how good they were.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't be opposed to it, but that's not what I meant. You need to go to sleep."

She waved him off. "I'll be fine. I just need to practice a little more."

"You'll only tire yourself out, and you definitely won't beat Caris or Artigas tomorrow."

That set her off. She whirled on him angrily. His eyes immediately went to her sword, so she dropped it.

"Why can't I beat them? I've been working hard. I should have been able to do it by now!"

Lincoln reached out to touch her, but then he remembered what she said earlier. He withdrew his hand and kept it by his side.

"Octavia, you have improved significantly since you arrived here, but Caris and Artigas have been doing this for years. You've only been training for a few months. Set realistic goals."

"Realistic goals? So even you don't believe I can do it?" she asked, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

Lincoln shook his head. "You're misunderstanding me. You are not at their level, and you might never be. They have the advantage over you, and you need to accept that. Does that mean you give up and never stop trying? No, not at all."

"I'm waiting for you to get to the good part," she said.

Lincoln smiled and pointed to the dummy. "Months ago, you could only take a few swings at it before you got tired. Now you can wail on it for a good hour or more before it wears you out. Measure yourself by your own progress, not by how well you measure up to them."

Octavia ran her fingers over the various etch marks all over the wooden dummy. She had made a few sizeable dents in it.

"Okay, you're kind of making sense. Any other pointers or wisdom you wish to bestow on your protégé?" she asked with a cocky smile.

Lincoln nodded. He picked up her sword and handed it to her. Then he turned her around to face the dummy. His lips were by her ear, and she tried not to think about how close he was to her. Her body tingled with anticipation despite the fact that he was legitimately trying to help her.

"Now, relax," he nearly purred into her ear.

That was definitely not going to be a problem. Not with his hands holding her in position.

"Do not tell Indra I told you this, but the truth is that sparring is useless. Well, the sparring she's having you do anyway. The only point of it is to build endurance and teach you proper form. It's not actually useful in a real battle."

Octavia frowned. "How so?"

"Because in a real war, you aim to kill as quickly and efficiently as possible. Fighting will get you killed. Your objective is to take down your opponent immediately. It's never a fair fight, and it doesn't need to be. Your life matters more than the other person's honor."

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "That's a bit dark, Lincoln."

"There will be plenty of time for honoring the dead once the war is over, but until then, you need to stay alive," he said and moved her closer to the dummy.

He grabbed her right wrist and swung it to the dummy's neck while he simultaneously pulled at a dagger and thrust it into its chest.

It was deeply embedded in there, and Octavia had to tug a few times to get it out.

She stared at him in disbelief.

"War is not pretty, Octavia. You go for the weak spot as soon it's available. It needs to be second nature. You can't think. You need to act." His voice had hardened, and she wondered how many battles he had been in. She'd seen his kill marks before, but she never asked about the stories behind them.

"So if that's what matters in the end, then why sparring?" she asked.

"It's the foundation. You need to know the moves and have the endurance, speed, and strength to execute them. But the dance you do every day with the others is not how it is out there."

She turned around to face him, and there was a haunted look in his eyes. Her hand touched his cheek, and he leaned into it, closing his eyes briefly.

"Thank you for showing me," she whispered, and her eyes darted to his lips. His eyes bored into hers. He looked like he wanted to kiss her, but instead he pushed himself away.

"Hopefully, it'll help," he replied in a curt tone. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "It's late. I'm going to head back to the house. Go to sleep, Octavia."

Octavia leaned against the practice dummy and crooked her finger at him. His eyes ran up and down her body before he took a few steps towards her.

When he was close enough, she pulled him in by the hips until they were inches apart. He stared down at her, and she tried to see past the blank expression on his face.

She hated when he hid himself from her. She had seen so much of him, and it always hurt when he closed himself off. It made her wonder about how different his life had been before she came into it.

She leaned in, and her lips were a millimeter away from his when he spoke.

"What do you want from me, Octavia?" he asked, and it nearly broke her heart. Damn, she had really hurt him earlier.

Her hands smoothed over his shirt before stroking his chin.

"For you to stay here with me. Be here with me. Kiss me, like I know you want to." She took his head in her hands and pulled him closer.

"But do you want me to, here?"

Without breaking eye contact with him, she reached over to extinguish the lamp next to them. Then she threw the torch to the ground and stamped out the fire.

His lips were on hers before she could even blink. Her hands went to his neck, and she returned the kiss. He took his time with her, and his full lips parted to slide his tongue into her mouth.

She pressed her body against his as her tongue toyed with his. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. He held it against the dummy's head and ground his hips against hers.

She moaned into his mouth and pulled away for air.

"Touch me," she begged. His free hand slid under her shirt and cupped her breast through her bra. He yanked her bandeau bra down and ran his thumb over her nipple.

He captured her lips once more and squeezed her breast. The warmth of his hand contrasted with the coolness of the air had her nipple rock hard in seconds.

He twirled and pulled her nipple between two fingers, and she started rubbing up against him. His leg thrust between hers.

As much as she liked his hand where it was, she grabbed it with trembling fingers and moved it to her waist.

He deftly undid her buckle and zipper with one hand and slid it inside. She was wet for him, and his fingers stroked her lightly.

"Don't be gentle, Lincoln," she muttered against his lips. He found her clit and gave it a little pinch. Her hips bucked against his hand. Two fingers slid easily inside of her, and he started pumping them in and out, using his hips as leverage.

Her nails dug into his skin when he curled his fingers and pressed hard against her G-spot. Her hips rolled into his hand, and whines escaped her throat.

His lips covered hers quickly. "Sound carries. Keep quiet."

Octavia bit back a moan. He pushed her roughly against the dummy, pinning her there. He sped up the pace of his fingers inside her, and she writhed against him trying to hold onto the pleasure.

"Don't fight it," he said in between kisses.

Octavia took his bottom lip between her teeth before letting it go. Lincoln breathed harshly against her lips. She could feel his erection through his pants. Her hand slid into his pants and grabbed his member.

She squeezed him hard, and he groaned into her mouth. She stroked him while he fingered her.

It became a competition to see who could who off first.

Octavia felt her climax approaching fast, so she thumbed the head and he thrust his hips into her hand. She felt something warm and sticky coat her hand, and she pulled away from his lips in shock.

"You came first!" she said with delight. Lincoln grinned at her and then twisted his fingers inside her. Her scream came out as a choked gasp as she came hard.

He savored the surprised look on her face and pressed a kiss to her open mouth. He pressed his forehead against hers and fluttered his fingers.

"Mmm," she moaned and sagged against him. Lincoln's lips moved to her neck, and he started moving his fingers again.

"Oh," she gasped. She was still so sensitive, but he had her going again in no time. His thumb swiped her clit while he pounded his fingers into her.

She bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming as he forced her body over the edge again. He hissed in pain but kept up his frantic pace until she shuddered against him and forcibly removed his hand.

They stayed pressed up against the wooden dummy while they caught their breath. They could barely see anything with the absence of light, but they didn't need to at the moment.

"Are you alright?" Lincoln asked and touched her face tenderly.

Octavia held onto him. "Yeah, but don't let go of me. I don't think my legs are working right now."

Lincoln chuckled and kissed her sweetly. He rubber her arms. "Feeling better?" He brushed his nose against hers.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Much better. Think we could go back to your place, and you could teach me a few more moves?"

Lincoln lifted his sticky fingers to his lips and tasted them. Octavia's eyes focused on how skillful his tongue was as he licked her essence off his fingers. She could feel her heart speed up again.

"I'd be delighted too," he answered huskily and gave her a light kiss. She licked her lips and tasted herself on them.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she jumped on him. His hands went to her ass to hold her up, and he pressed her back against the wooden dummy. Her legs wrapped around his waist and rocked against him.

"Then take me home," she said. He leaned in and kissed her softly, and she was touched by his tenderness.

She stared lovingly into his eyes.

"You mean so much to me. You don't even know," she whispered. His smile dimmed for a second, and she worried that she had said something he wasn't prepared to hear.

"Then tell me," he dared, a playful smirk gracing his features. She could feel him searching for something in her eyes.

"You mean a lot to me, Lincoln. I don't know what I'd do without you. Actually, I don't want to know," she confessed, meeting his gaze.

"I care about you…a lot. More than I thought possible. I've never felt like this about anyone before, but you make it so easy to care. To lo…like," she continued.

"Octavia…" For once, he looked like he didn't know what to say. She watched a full range of emotions play on his face but had to turn away when she saw his jaw clench.

"Listen, Lincoln," she said ready to push him off her, but he held onto her.

"I feel the same way, Octavia," he said. "I just can't say it as eloquently as you." He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a warm smile.

"I read a lot of romance novels when I was on the Ark. I can't take all the credit," she said with a laugh.

Lincoln chuckled and kissed her again. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Mmm, I hope it's your bed," she said and stroked his stubbly jaw.

He took her to his place and showed her some more "sparring techniques".

* * *

A/N: Please review if you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This one is full of smut as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Lincoln loved her, and now Octavia knew as well. He wished he would have told her last night, but this worked as well.

He kissed her passionately, and she was more than happy to return it. She was naked and straddling his lap, and he was, unfortunately, fully clothed. Her hips ground into his, and he cursed his bad decision to put his clothes back on.

She promised that she would never leave, and he was glad that she didn't want to. But he also knew that once her people arrived, she wouldn't have a choice. It made him hesitate when she slipped her tongue into his mouth, and she sensed it.

Octavia pulled away to look at him, a worried look on her face, but he pulled her back to his lips. His hand splayed across her lower back as she rocked into him. Her soft skin felt good underneath his fingers, and he wanted to feel her flush against him.

She was already a step ahead as she pulled his shirt off and over his head. Throwing it to the side, her hands roamed over his chest. She pinched one of his nipples, and his hips thrust against hers.

His morning wood made a reappearance, and he felt almost desperate to have her again. They had been up all night trying various positions until she got too chafed to continue. It had been fine with him since he wasn't even capable of rising to the task again at the time.

But now he was ready for her, and he wanted to make sure she was ready as well.

He laid back against the furs as they kissed. Her breasts pressed into his chest as she lowered herself on top of him.

Threading his hand through her hair, he gently massaged her scalp and broke away for air. She kissed the tip of his nose and smiled at him sweetly. Gods, he loved her.

He hadn't meant for this to happen. Initially, he tried to avoid it. But a simple smile from her would have him dismissing his initial inhibitions.

Lincoln had known that anything he started with her would have an expiration date. Whenever he found himself staring for too long, his eyes would dart to the tracking bracelet she wore. Her people were coming. He didn't know when, but when they did, she would be gone.

She would have her brother back, and she'd be playing peacekeeper between two very different worlds. And Lincoln would be alone, once again. Having had a taste of the purest love and then having it ripped away from him. It nearly killed him to think about it, even though it was inevitable.

But he didn't want to think about it now. Not when she was so eager and happy to be with him. Not when she was looking at him with all the love she felt. He could lose himself in this moment. Why waste the time left he had with her?

"I want to taste you," Lincoln said. He grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her to straddle his face.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" she asked and tied her hair up. He massaged her inner thighs and placed kisses up them. She moaned softly.

"Tasting you," he said and licked her slit. She fell forward as he pressed his tongue past her puffy lips.

Lincoln flicked her clit with his tongue before dragging his entire tongue across it. Octavia whimpered and moved her hips against his mouth. He held onto her thighs tighter and pulled her down against his mouth.

His lips latched onto her clit and sucked gently. She tasted divine to him. Slightly salty with a hint of spice. He couldn't get enough of her juices, so he sucked harder.

Octavia whined loudly and tried to sit up so she could watch him. Lincoln made eye contact with her at the same time he moved his tongue to her entrance. With a few swirls of his tongue against her opening, she was panting his name.

He pushed his tongue inside her, and she could no longer hold herself up. She propped herself up on her elbows and let her head hang down as she rode out her pleasure against his face.

His fingers replaced his tongue, and he went back to licking and sucking her clit while easing three fingers inside her. Her channel tightened around his digits but eased up as he tongued her clit.

She was struggling slightly to take all three fingers, but Lincoln needed her ready. He didn't want her to feel any discomfort when he was inside her. He remembered how wet and snug she had been the previous night, and he groaned into her pussy,

He curled his fingers, and that was all it took. She let out a high-pitch squeak as she came, and Lincoln kept fingering and licking her as she rode his face.

Her juices trailed down his chin as he lapped at her earnestly. Her entire body tensed, and she gently stroked his head.

She wiggled her thighs, but he held onto her.

"Lincoln," she said with a ragged and husky voice. "I need a break."

He placed one last kiss on her clit and loosened his hold on her. His head dropped back to the furs, and he licked her essence off his lips.

Octavia flopped down next to him and struggled to catch her breath.

"Your tongue," she breathed. "Will be the death of me."

Lincoln smiled at that and pulled her onto his chest. Her head was tucked underneath his chin, and he wiped the rest of her off his lips with the back of his hand. He could feel heart hammering against his chest.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said with a chuckle and stroked her cheek. She bit his thumb playfully.

"'Liked it' is an understatement. That's like comparing an anthill to a mountain." Her breathing was slowing, but he wasn't done with her yet.

"I know. I heard you squeak," he said cockily.

Octavia buried her head in his chest and started muttering something. He sat up and held her against him. She refused to move, so he pulled her back so he could view her red face.

"What was that?" he asked, taking way too much joy out of this.

She glared at him, but there was no real malice behind it.

"I said that I couldn't believe you heard that. That was so embarrassing." She turned away so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"No, it wasn't. I mean, I knew I was good, but damn." He knew his smile must be infuriating her. She pinched his nipple, and he winced.

"Seriously though, I love the sounds you make when you come. It turns me on when you're voicing your pleasure," Lincoln said and licked his lips for emphasis.

Octavia glanced at his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went to her hips, and he pressed himself against her. She swallowed back a moan.

"Want to come again with me inside you?" he asked in a husky voice. He pressed her center into his hips harder, and she gasped softly.

She grabbed him by the head and smashed their lips together. Her teeth dug into his bottom lip as she kissed him hard.

She shifted in his lap, and he was able to undo his pants and boxers and she helped him pull them off.

Lincoln pulled her back onto his lap, but Octavia pushed at his chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a hint of panic in her voice. Lincoln stroked her back soothingly.

"You're going to ride me," he said. Her eyebrows rose. They had only tried that position for a few seconds last night since she had been too tired to continue.

"Um, I'm not sure about this. I don't know what to do exactly," she confessed, and Lincoln had to admit that she looked cute like this.

His cock was nested between her curls, and he could feel her wetness coating him. He bit back a groan.

"I'll guide you. Trust me, you'll love it," he replied.

Octavia still looked unsure, but she kissed him softly. She pressed her forehead against his.

"Okay, show me," she consented. She braced herself on his shoulders as he lifted her up. He took her hand and placed it over his cock.

Her fingers wrapped around him and started stroking him slowly. He was already hard, but he still grew in her hand.

When he was ready, he helped her align his cock with her entrance. She slowly sunk down onto him.

Lincoln threw his head back with a groan. She was so wet that he easily slid into her. Her muscles still bore down on him, hugging his erection like a vice grip.

She was panting hard as she was filled by him. Soon he was all the way inside her, and her pelvis was resting against his.

Lincoln watched her face carefully as he thrust his hips into her. A moan caught in her throat, and his hand went to her clit. She fell against him and rested her face against his neck.

She was still clenching around him, and Lincoln felt his control wavering. This was going to end a lot faster if they didn't start moving.

Moving both hands to her hips, Lincoln pulled her up and brought her back down against him.

"Oh," she moaned and bit down on his shoulder. She rocked her hips experimentally, and he dug his fingers into her skin. His cock dragged against her clit as she started moving herself up and down on him.

Lincoln was patient as she adjusted to the feel of him once more. She started to get the hang of their movements, so he laid back to let her take control. One hand stayed at her hip while the other played with her clit.

It threw her off her rhythm at first, but then she figured out to how work with it.

Lincoln kept his eyes on her face. She was biting her lip to keep from screaming. He really wanted her to let it out. His hands threaded through her hair and yanked it back gently.

A few cries escaped her lips before she grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. Lincoln groaned as she pressed herself against him. He could feel her throbbing clit against his pelvis, and he was buried to the hilt in her.

Her lips covered his, and she moved her hips faster against his. Their kisses were sloppy as they focused more on their approaching orgasms.

While he couldn't use his hands, Lincoln gave as good as he got. He used his core strength to pump his hips into her harder. He watched as she moved one hand between her legs to pleasure herself. He wished he could do that for her.

She screamed as her climax overtook her. Lincoln could feel it wash over her, and she looked beautiful in the throes of it all. His hands were freed because she placed her hands on his chest while she rode him.

Lincoln felt his own orgasm coming, and he grabbed her hips and slammed her down on him. His hips jerked a few times, and he was coming inside her. He held her against him as he pumped his seed into her.

Her eyes widened as she felt his cum fill her. Lincoln moved his thumb to her clit and rubbed it hard. Her sheath rippled around him, and she came again while he emptied himself inside her. His thick hot cum coated her walls, and she collapsed on top of him.

They were covered in sweat and breathing hard. Lincoln rolled them over to their sides and pulled out of her. He pushed the sweaty strands of hair out of her face.

"Have fun?" he asked, and Octavia rolled her eyes. Her hand went between her legs, and she could feel his cum leaking out of her.

"Yeah, but you coming inside me feels so fucking weird and good at the same time. I don't know if I'll ever get used to that feeling," she said in between breaths. Her eyes flutter closed.

Lincoln trailed his hand down her stomach. He stopped himself from stroking the skin there, and instead cupped her mound.

"Well, I don't think I should do that again. It's not exactly safe."

Octavia frowned and turned to face him. His finger slipped between her lips and toyed with her clit. She groaned low in her throat.

"But we're both using protection," she pointed out. He eased two fingers inside her felt their combined fluids coating his hand.

"It's just an extra precaution," he said simply. His face remained impassive as he gently brought her to another orgasm.

He kissed her lips when she crested. He swallowed her mewls and removed his fingers when her body fell back to the furs.

"Okay," Octavia said breathlessly and rolled over onto her stomach. Folding her arms under her head, she stared into Lincoln's eyes. He reached out to caress her cheek, and she leaned into his touch.

Then a goofy smile graced her face. "You love me," she teased and wrinkled her nose in delight.

Lincoln smiled back, unable to keep his happiness from showing. "Yes, I do."

"I love you too, Lincoln," she continued.

He brought her in for a kiss. "I know."

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Just resting near each other.

Lincoln's voice broke the calm. "I should get you cleaned up."

Octavia's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Lincoln lightly touched her between her legs, where their combined fluids were drying and becoming increasingly sticky.

"Oh," she said, and she was red again. "Yeah, you're definitely pulling out next time."

Lincoln chuckled. He retrieved a bucket and rag from the other side of the cave and settled between her legs.

He was gentle with the cloth, but it had Octavia squirming. She made the mistake of looking down at him in between her legs, and she groaned. He was taking his time down there.

"I swear you enjoy this," she accused. That got her a flick to the clit. She arched her back and moaned.

"You just had three orgasms, Octavia," Lincoln said and removed the rag. She was mostly clean now. A bath in the river close by would help with the rest.

"How about we make it an even four?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Lincoln sighed, but nodded.

A grin spread across her face. "Okay, but first I want to do you."

Lincoln looked amused. "How do you mean?"

Octavia looked sheepish for a moment. "Well, you went down on me twice. I want to return the favor."

She took the rag from his hand and dipped it in the water. Then she ran it across his length, removing the dried fluids stuck there. He grew hard almost immediately.

She tossed the rag aside and started pumping him in her hand.

Lincoln's hips rose up to meet her hand. She had gotten really good at this. Maybe she would be good at blowing him as well.

"Okay," he said, and her eyes lit up. He laid down against the furs and had her straddle his face again.

"Like this?" she asked, back in their original position.

"No, face the other way," he said. She turned around so that she was facing the direction of his feet. Before she could ask him for advice, his tongue ran up her slit.

She leaned forward and braced herself on her arms.

"Oh, Lincoln," she moaned. Her breath fanned his erection, and she firmly grasped it in her hand.

"Follow me lead," he muttered into the naked skin of her thigh. He spread her lips and gave her clit a few tentative licks. Her hips jerked against his tongue, so he held her down on his face.

She stared at the head of his cock and licked it a few times. It seemed to jump in her hands, but she knew from experience that it was a good thing.

She ran her tongue over the tip and swirled her tongue around the tiny slit, something Lincoln had done to her twice now.

Any moans or groans he made were muffled by her pussy.

She took him into her mouth and let the tip slide all the way in. Her teeth lightly scraped against his skin, and he hissed.

"Sorry," she muttered around his dick before opening her mouth wider to accommodate him. He slid into her mouth a few more inches before she felt her gag reflex kick in. She quickly removed her mouth.

He came up for air. "Careful. Just the head. Use your hands for the rest." And he buried his face into her wetness once more.

Octavia wanted so badly to pleasure him like he did for her, but his tongue was working in her so well, that she could barely concentrate.

She took his advice and used her hands to stroke him while sucking on the head of his cock. Her efforts were clumsy, but he seemed to enjoy it.

Just when she thought he was going to come first, she felt three fingers enter her, and she was gone. She pulled him out of her mouth while she climaxed, but once she was recovered enough, she worked double time to get him off.

He warned her before he came, but she kept her mouth over him. He grunted when he came, and she swallowed every drop. It was salty with a hint of sweetness, and she remembered Lincoln telling her how it tasted different depending on diet. She was glad that he ate healthy because she had heard some girls talking about how disgusting it tasted.

Lincoln, ever the gentleman, gave her a waterskin to rinse her mouth out with. She gratefully accepted it. While the taste hadn't been too bad, it wasn't something she wanted lingering on her tongue.

He pulled her against his chest, and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Lincoln?" she said. There was something lingering on the back of her mind, and it needed to be discussed.

"What is it?" he murmured into her hair.

"Do you want kids?" It was an incredibly awkward thing to ask. But if they could have sex, they could have this talk.

Lincoln sighed and pulled back a little bit. "Why do you ask?"

Octavia frowned. That wasn't an answer. It was a dodge. "Because we're in love and having sex. If we don't agree on this particular issue, there's not much point in continuing."

Her tone had been a bit blunt, but she wasn't backing down.

Lincoln didn't respond, so she pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"It's a simple question, Lincoln," she said, but it actually wasn't. She watched his jaw clench and unclench. What was going on his head?

"Lincoln?"

He was tense. She could see it in his body language. She hadn't thought that it would be a big deal.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. He shook his head. "I've never really had the option to think about it."

"But you've been in love before. You told me so yourself," Octavia responded. He technically still hadn't answered the question.

"But not like this. With you, it's different," he tried to explain. He couldn't come up with the right words, but he was trying.

"How so?" she asked, curious to see where this went.

"You understand me more than anyone else I've known. Not only do you understand, you love this part of me. The part that needs silence and isolation from time to time. I can seem myself building a future with you," he said. He was glad that his voice didn't waiver at the end.

He knew that there was no real future for them. Not with her people coming to Earth at some point. But he wanted to believe that they could make a future together and work through it. It's what kept him sane.

"Are children anywhere in that picture?" she asked carefully.

"Like I said, I haven't really thought about it."

Octavia sat up and wrapped a blanket around her naked body. She glared at him angrily.

"That's not an answer, Lincoln," she said through gritted teeth. Fear blossomed across his face, and it pained her to see it.

"Just tell me, please," she pleaded softly and stroked his arm.

"Children are a big commitment, Octavia," he said carefully. "I don't think I'm ready for them yet. But if you want some in the future, then we'll have them."

Honestly, that was not what Octavia expected him to say. She had seen the way he interacted with some of the kids in their village. He liked them, and they seemed to like him back. But that didn't have to mean that he wanted them for himself.

"Do you want kids?" he asked. He almost didn't want to know. It would kill him if this was something they disagreed on because it meant they had different goals for the future. Goals that neither one could persuade the other to change.

"No." Her answer was quick and clear. Lincoln kept his face neutral, especially since she was watching for his reaction.

Lincoln simply nodded. "Then we won't have any." He pulled her back into her arms and kissed her forehead. He held onto her tightly.

"I'm glad that we are agreed on this," she whispered into his chest.

"Mmhmm," Lincoln mumbled. "You were right. I'm sorry if I was dodgy about it. Your question took me by surprise."

"Yeah, it did come out of left field. But when you talked about extra precautions, it popped into my head. Mature relationship conversations for the win!" she said with a giggle.

Lincoln smiled to himself, but then it faded. Octavia drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Lincoln was wide awake and stared at the ceiling. He glanced down at the sleeping woman in his arms, and his heart clenched painfully.

He had hoped that their answers would match…but they didn't. He felt awful for not being completely honest with her.

He did want kids, but only with her.

He would stay though. She had his heart, and there was no getting it back. He was hers forever, or until she no longer wished him to be.

Love was sacrifice and compromise. Or that's what he told himself as he fell into a fitful sleep.

He loved her. He wasn't going anywhere. Even if that meant that he would father no kids. She didn't want them, and he would respect that.

It hurt though. To know that she would never be round with his child. They would never have a miniature human that looked like them. It would just be the two of them for the rest of their lives unless fate wanted them to part earlier.

He opened his eyes and took in her peaceful face. She was worth it. She was worth everything. He had finally found someone who knew all of him and loved all of him. There was no chance he was throwing that away.

Lincoln would eventually learn to let his desire go. He and Octavia would find other ways to fill their home. He let himself believe this little fantasy. Because the alternative was worse.

He didn't want to even think about her people in the sky and when they would come down. He would enjoy the time he had left with her. And then they would go their separate ways. Bound to their duty to their respective people.

A tear slipped down his cheek. Would he every be truly happy? Or would his happiness always be just out of reach? He kept his sobs quiet and wiped the evidence from his eyes.

She was worth it. He kept telling himself that.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This was a long one, but I was quite happy with it. Quite a bit of smut ahead!

* * *

Lincoln woke up to Octavia stirring in his arms. He held her close with her back flush against his naked chest.

For a moment he thought she was having another nightmare, but then she wriggled out his arms and climbed out of bed. They were back in his home in _Tondisi_ , and she had snuck over late at night to spend some time with him.

He kept his breathing even and watched her through slit eyes. She gathered her clothes, which were strewn all over the room, and slipped them on.

Lincoln bit back laughter as she struggled to move about quietly. She was getting better at it, but getting dressed in the dark while trying not to wake him wasn't easy. It was still early enough in the morning that the sky was pitch black. Dawn wouldn't come for hours.

Once Octavia finished dressing, she started gathering her belongings into her small pack. She snuck a few glances at Lincoln during the entire thing.

He kept his body still and his eyes nearly closed. He heard her walk over to him, and he felt her presence above him.

Her lips pressed against his cheek, and then he struck. He grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed with him, chuckling as she squealed.

Lincoln kissed her forehead once they both stopped giggling. "Good morning," he said.

She burrowed her head into his chest. "You're so warm, but I have to leave."

Lincoln pulled her close so her body was firmly against his. His fingers threaded through her, and he breathed her in.

"Then stay," he suggested. Her head popped up, and she rolled her eyes. Pushing at his chest, she put some distance between them.

"I can't. The others Seconds are getting a bit worried that I'm gone so often. Caris swore that she hadn't told Indra anything, but if I keep doing this, she will eventually tell her," Octavia explained with a disappointed look. Her hands were on his chest, stroking it lightly.

Lincoln understood her reasoning, but something she said bothered him slightly.

"If?" he asked.

Octavia looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean 'if'?"

"You said 'If I keep doing this'," he answered. Was she planning on ending it soon? He wanted to banish the thought, but his brain wouldn't let it go.

"If I keep sneaking out to be with you," she clarified. Her lips brushed against his cheek, and she nuzzled his neck.

"We might have to keep our sleepovers confined to our hunting weekends," she added.

Lincoln's jaw tightened, but he nodded. "Okay, if it helps." He definitely didn't like the idea, but he also didn't want her relationship with Indra to be damaged just because she was with him. He would do this for her, even though he would rather her just move in with him. Indra, however, might not take to that idea.

"I'm sorry," she said as if reading his mind. She was staring up at him with guilt filled eyes that he felt guilty himself. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It's for the best," he said. "I just really like having you here in bed with me."

A sly grin spread across her face. Her hands on his chest moved lower. "I bet you do," she whispered in his ear. Before she could reach her goal, he removed her hand.

"That's not what I meant," Lincoln said. His hand came up to stroke her cheek. "I like waking up to you in my arms, Octavia. I'm going to miss it."

"Oh," she whispered as she glanced away from him.

Lincoln studied her face as she struggled to come up with a response. The silence tugged at his heart, and he realized that he should have kept that thought to himself.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and pulled her to him. Octavia loved him; he knew that for certain. But she was also very young, and this was all very new to her. There were so many more things she had yet to experience in life, and it made him hate her people for denying her those small pleasures in life.

He was her first everything, and while that counted for something, he needed to approach every milestone cautiously. He knew what he wanted from their relationship, having been in several in the past, but Octavia hadn't had the time to even think about it what she wanted out of a relationship. For all he knew, she was just along for the ride, following his lead on how things should progress between them.

They hadn't been together long, so Lincoln definitely knew that he shouldn't be imply that he wanted her to move in with him. Even though they practically lived together already, it was too soon to broach that topic. But the upcoming arrival of Octavia's people made Lincoln want to rush through things before she was taken away from him.

He didn't want to lose her, but if she wanted to go, he wouldn't stand in the way.

He kissed her, so eager to taste her lips once more. "Come on. I'll walk you out," he said when they parted. He tried to pull away but she held onto him.

"I like being here with you too. Just us. Maybe we should figure out how and when to tell her?" she suggested.

Despite his best efforts, Lincoln couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Not until after your training as a Second is done."

Octavia frowned. "That could take years."

Lincoln nodded. "I know, but you want to be a warrior. Let's not jeopardize that."

He kept his true feelings hidden. Having a secret affair for over two years didn't sit well with him, but it wasn't his life at stake. He wouldn't lose everything like Octavia would. Even if her Second status only lasted until her people arrived, he wouldn't ruin it for her. She deserved every piece of happiness she could get.

Her lips were on his, and Lincoln felt his body responding to her. They had more than enough time to do this. Memories of last night got him half-hard in seconds.

One of Octavia's favorite positions, actually more pleasurable than her favorite, had been him taking her from behind. Her face had been buried in his pillow while he plowed her into from behind. It muffled her screams and cries of pleasure quite well as he took her over the edge several times before he came himself. They had done it enough times where they mastered a pull-out technique that worked for both of them. He had been so close, but he pulled out and she sucked him to completion. By far one of the best orgasms of his life.

It was all coming back to him as their kiss deepened. He wanted so badly to have her again, but he pulled away with a groan.

Octavia continued pressing kisses to his lips.

"Octavia, we should stop," he said in between kisses. "If we don't, you won't want to leave."

"I already don't," she growled and nipped his bottom lip. He grinned.

He managed to pull away from her embrace and pull on his pants. She climbed out of bed with a pout but grabbed her things.

He walked her to the front door, already sad that she had to go. When she wasn't looking, he had to adjust his pants for comfort. Their bed makeout session had been a little too exciting.

"You know which route to take?" he asked, and she nodded but wasn't really listening.

She was staring at his chest, more specifically his tattoos. It was a fascination she had that he completely understood. He looked forward to the day where she would earn hers. He could already imagine himself kissing them.

Octavia's hand started tracing them. The one on his side was her favorite, and her hand lingered around his waistband. She glanced up at him, desire evident on her face.

"I want you to fuck me against the counter," she said with the most innocent look on her face.

Lincoln didn't hesitate. His lips were on hers immediately, and he was lifting her up to sit on the counter. He stepped in between her legs and kissed her hard. His hands squeezed and massaged her thighs as his tongue dominated hers.

She kissed him back passionately and moved her hands across his chest. Her fingers left no inch untouched.

He helped her out of her jacket, and she took off her shirt and bra. His mouth covered a breast, and her fingernails scraped across his head. She moaned loudly when his tongue swirled across her hardening nipple.

Octavia pulled him away from her chest and placed his hands on her hips. "No foreplay. Just take me now."

He captured her lips in another kiss and worked her pants and underwear off. She lifted her hips to assist him, and they joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

His hand was stroking her between her legs while he used his free hand to undo his pants. Octavia moved his hand away and took care of his pants. Her hand wrapped around his growing erection and guided him between her legs.

He nestled the tip of his cock between her folds and groaned. She felt wet enough, but he stroked her clit for reassurance. She moaned and pulled his hips closer. Her hand grabbed his erection and positioned it at her entrance.

"Fuck me now," she demanded with a light whine in her voice. Lincoln rubbed her clit faster and slammed into her. She shivered as their hips met. Her muscles gripped him tightly, making it hard for him to move.

He thrust into her with short jerky movements. Octavia pulled him into her arms, her teeth scoring his chest with each thrust.

Lincoln couldn't concentrate well enough to kiss her. Instead he panted into her ear as held tightly onto her hips. He couldn't even pull out all the way and slam back into her like he wanted. She felt so damn good around his cock. At this angle, she felt tighter, and it drove him crazy.

He could feel her G-spot against his cock, so he knew she was enjoying it too. She wasn't making much noise, but that could have been due to her mouth currently sucking on his collarbone. He could feel the vibrations of her moans against his skin, and he wanted to make her scream.

Lincoln pushed himself flush against her and circled his hips. Her hold on him tightened, and a mewl escaped her lips. He paused so that he could get his bearings.

Octavia planted kisses all over his neck and bit down on his earlobe. He twitched inside her, and she sucked in a breath.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

Lincoln had her lean back so she rested on her elbows. Then he placed her legs over his shoulders. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as the new angle pushed him deeper inside of her.

Lincoln's hands went to her hips and started pounding into her. He watched her face carefully to make sure he wasn't hurting her. His worries went away as he took in the euphoric look on her face. She was going to come soon.

Lincoln saw her trying to lay against the counter but he pulled her up so that he could kiss her. Her lips were sloppy against his, and she yanked her head away to groan loudly.

"Oh gods, I'm so close," she cried. He had her hips trapped, and she couldn't move against him. Not that she would be able to with the fast pace he had going.

Lincoln was struggling to hold his own orgasm back. He moved one hand to her clit and frantically rubbed it. She clenched around him and cried out. Her body twitched and convulsed around him, and Lincoln had to recite a peace treaty in Trigedasleng to keep from coming inside her.

He kept at her clit as he continued to fuck her, even though she was in tears. She cried out again as another wave hit her. Lincoln prayed to all the deities for giving him the strength to outlast her orgasm. She was trembling so he stopped moving, needing the rest himself. He let go of her clit and put her legs back down. It eased the pressure on his cock, but he still felt right at the edge.

Lincoln pulled out of her, hissing in pleasure. Octavia was still out of it, so he would have to take care of things himself.

His erection was shiny and wet from being inside her. He gripped himself firmly in hand and began to stroke. He tried to keep quiet, but it felt so good to use her juices as lube. He could smell her as his hand worked up and down his shaft.

He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation. Then he felt small hands pushing at his chest. Octavia hopped off the counter with wobbly legs and took him into her mouth.

With one swirl of her tongue, he came into her mouth. He couldn't help but thrust against her lips, accidentally making her gag. He eased up immediately, but she continued sucking on him as she swallowed his cum.

She released him when he was done and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She kissed her way up his chest until she was standing again.

Lincoln had to help hold her up since her legs didn't seem to be working too well. He kissed her deeply, tasting himself in her mouth. He cupped her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"Mmm, I love you," he said before kissing her again. She kissed him back and nuzzled his nose.

"I love you, too," she replied.

They managed to separate, and Octavia slightly limped her way back to the Second's compound.

* * *

Later that day, Lincoln escorted her to a meeting with Indra and Anya. The two women were waiting inside Anya's war room.

"Hello, Indra. Anya," Lincoln said and nudged Octavia, and she nodded at both of them.

"It's good to see you again, Anya," she added.

"And you as well," Anya replied and looked to Lincoln. "How is her training coming along?"

"She's still struggling with the basics, but she has improved significantly. She's better at hand to hand combat than she is with most weapons. Her best skills so far are archery, trap/snare making, and tree climbing. Her sword and staff skills need improvement," he answered.

"Does that match up with what you've seen, Indra?" Anya asked of the woman next to her. Indra nodded, keeping her eyes focused on Octavia.

"Yes. Her attitude has improved as well, but she is still quite impulsive and quick to anger. Lincoln has been working on that with her, and I think he should continue," Indra commented.

Lincoln smirked. It was nice to see Indra a little more hopeful. She had been a lot tougher on him when he trained under her, but she didn't exactly go easy on Octavia either. While she was hard on the girl, she was careful not to traumatize her. Considering Octavia's background, it was a wise decision. He would have hated if she had done the same thing to Octavia as his dad had done to him as a kid.

"Very good," Anya said with a curt nod. "Indra was putting together a hunting party to kill a nearby cluster of Reapers. Do you both think that Octavia has progressed far enough to join in the hunt?"

Lincoln remained silent and hoped that Indra would answer first. But then he saw Anya's burrowing gaze transfixed on him, and he sighed.

"No, I don't think she's ready," he answered honestly. Octavia stiffened before him, and Lincoln held back the urge to comfort her.

"I don't think she's ready either," Indra said. Lincoln winced. This was not good. He could already see Octavia trying to hold back her anger.

"I've fought and killed Reapers before," she protested, but kept her voice respectful. Anya still raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I heard, but that was luck more than skill. Had Lincoln not been there to help you, you would have died," Anya replied, already sounding bored. That was their cue to wrap up any additional statements and leave, but Octavia wasn't giving up.

"But I-"

"Octavia, they almost killed one of my most skilled warriors that day," Anya said evenly. "I'm not sending out an unprepared Second to jeopardize the lives of the others in the hunting party. Both of your trainers admit that you are not ready. Do you not trust their judgment?"

Lincoln prayed that Octavia would let this one go. He knew she was hurt, but this was not a battle she could win.

He watched as she stared at Anya before lowering her head. "I'm sorry. I was out of line." He could hear the tears in her voice. He needed to get her out of there.

"Is there anything more you need of us, Anya?" Lincoln asked.

"No, you may leave," she said, and Lincoln grabbed Octavia by the arm and pulled her out of the tent.

They remained silent until they were a good distance away and hidden.

As soon as they were out sight, she yanked her arm out of his grasp and turned on him.

"You're a bastard," she growled. Lincoln's features hardened. Of all the things she could have said, that was one of the worst.

"I was being honest. Would you rather me lie and get you killed in the process?" he countered.

"You have no faith in me! You're always telling me how I need to do better and improve. You might as call me a weakling!" she yelled and stepped away from him. Her fists clenched at her sides.

Lincoln rubbed his temples. "I would never call you that because I don't believe it. You're strong, Octavia, and resilient. But this is not something you are ready for. Reapers are dangerous. They almost killed us last time. I wasn't going to let you join knowing that you weren't ready for it."

"And why do you get to say that I'm not good enough to join the hunt?" she said and poked him in the chest. "I've killed Reapers before, and it wasn't just luck. Do you think that just because we're fucking you get to hold me back? Is this your way of being an overprotective lover? Because it's not cute, Lincoln."

That one cut him deep. He couldn't even respond for a moment. Tears were forming in his eyes, and he angrily wiped them away. She couldn't seriously believe that, could she? After all of their conversations, this was what she thought of him?

He shook his head. "I would never do that to you, Octavia, and you know it. I love you, and I would give you the world if I could. But only if you were capable of carrying it. No matter what you think of me, I always have your best interest in mind. I wouldn't let you join the hunt the same way I wouldn't let a toddler march into war. I'd be setting you up for failure, and in my world, that equals death. I won't apologize for putting your safety and the safety of the other hunters ahead of your ego."

She glared at him. "Fuck you for thinking that I would put them in danger! I care about these people, same as you! How dare you?!"

Lincoln snapped. "Octavia, we got lucky that day in the forest. Yes, you killed Reapers, but only because you disobeyed my orders."

"They were going to kill you!" she cried.

"I am not as valuable as you are to Anya and Indra. I'm a good warrior and scout, but that's it. You have the potential to bring allies with superior weapons and technology to us."

He stepped close to her and cupped her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes. "Octavia, I'm expendable, and you're not. If you want to be a warrior, you need to know how to take orders even if you dislike them. Fortunately, we both lived to see another day, but if we hadn't, you would have gotten yourself killed trying to save me, and I definitely would have died. I can't have you putting other warriors in danger like that, especially when your own skills cannot possibly match up to theirs. I do not regret my decision, and I hope that someday you will understand."

She pulled away from with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Nothing I do will ever be good enough. I can't save you without getting scolded. I can't climb a tree without your permission, and now I can't even hunt with my fellow Seconds."

She sucked in a shuddering breath. "It's like my life isn't even my own. It never has been. Anya and Indra said they wanted to train me to be a warrior, but that's not true is it? I'm just being taught how to survive until my people come, and they need me alive for the negotiations. I'll never be good enough for any of you, will I? There will always be some reason to keep me back from the action."

Lincoln didn't want to admit it to himself, but she was right. He had long suspected it, but it wasn't his decision to interfere. He was only focused on keeping her and fellow warriors safe.

"Octavia, my decision was solely based on your skills. But seeing as you can't even handle a rejection from a hunt, I know I was right. You're not ready. You can't question your superior in a battle or war. Hesitation is deadly." Lincoln moved away from her. He was tired of arguing with her, but from her stance, he knew it was far from over.

"Accepting judgments without question? Now where have I dealt with that before?" she mocked.

Lincoln set his jaw. "Don't you dare compare us to them, Octavia. We have good reason to keep you away from battles."

"Like they had a good reason for floating my mom? Tell me, Lincoln, is this concern for my wellbeing professional or personal?" She was goading him, and he knew it.

He should have refused to answer, but he could never deny his feelings for her. "Both. I want you to live, but you also have the potential to become a great warrior. I know how to compartmentalize both aspects of our relationship. They just happened to agree on this matter."

"Well, good for you," she said with a sniffle. "But I am through with other people making my life decisions for me. Especially you."

Lincoln sighed. "As your lover, I would never do that. As your trainer, I have to. You're young, and there is so much about this world that you don't know. Please trust me on this."

Octavia laughed humorlessly. "So I'm old enough to fuck but not old enough to fight? I can't be that young or what we do at night would be considered really wrong."

Lincoln sucked in a breath. He was biting down hard on his tongue to not reply to that. She wasn't listening, and she wasn't going to. He expelled his breath and shook his head.

"I'm through arguing about this, Octavia," he said with a sigh. He was barely holding himself together at this point. She had crossed a line, and he would never forget those words.

She didn't respond, but her eyes softened as they took in his defeated form. She backed away from him and ran into the forest. Lincoln didn't have mental or physical energy to go after her.

Once he was sure she was far enough, he let the tears slip. She had gone after his biggest insecurities, and it hurt worse than the time the Reapers attacked him.

Their age difference had been the one thing they never ever brought up. He had never said it, but she knew that it bothered him. It's why he did his best to keep their interactions platonic for the longest time. But after the Reapers, they had almost lost each other, so what was the point of holding back anymore?

He constantly worried that he had introduced her to something she wasn't ready for. But then she would always smile at him and tell him she felt the same, so his worries melted away.

Lincoln shook himself out of it. He needed to clear his head. He stepped out of the hiding spot and froze.

Indra was standing only a few feet away with her arms crossed. Her expression was neutral, but that could mean anything.

"You heard," he said. She nodded, but didn't say anything. So far, that was a good sign. But that also meant-

"You knew," Lincoln said. Indra didn't answer. "How long?"

"I suspected," Indra said and took a step towards him. Lincoln instantly stiffened. He couldn't read her on this one.

Her eyes went in the direction Octavia had fled in. "She's your type. Full of life, devoted, and headstrong. You're not that different, just more reserved."

Lincoln stayed silent. How much did she know?

Her eyes were back on him. "You do realize that what you're doing puts both of you at risk, right?"

"I'm careful, and I am fully aware that she might leave when her people come." He hated that he had to say it out loud. It made it more real.

"Does she know that?" Indra asked. The tension in his body gave him away.

"I'll tell her today. When did you first suspect it?"

Indra sighed. "After your first hunting weekend with her."

Lincoln pursed his lips. "Why didn't you say anything?" He didn't know if Indra knowing was bad or not. If she had suspected this entire time, then that brought up even more questions.

"She was improving, and you were being less of a pain in the ass. I thought you two would work well together, and I factored in the possibility of it turning into something more. As long you kept each other in line, I didn't care what you two did."

Lincoln had to admit that he was surprised. He even let out a laugh. All this time, they had been worried about Indra finding out, and she already knew.

"And to think she was scared of telling you," he muttered.

"Don't tell her that I know," Indra instructed. "I want to see how good her deception skills are. She's gotten better about sneaking out at night."

"Does anyone else know?" Lincoln asked.

"No, and keep it that way."

Lincoln nodded. He had a lot of information to process, but it would have to wait. He needed to smooth things over with Octavia.

"I have to go," he said and turned away.

"Lincoln," Indra called out. He paused.

"You both need to be careful," she advised.

There were so many ways for Lincoln to take that, he just decided to apply it to everything.

* * *

Lincoln scoured the forest looking for Octavia. She wasn't in the cave like he expected, so he followed her trail.

He found her at the bottom of a hill clutching her foot. He carefully made his way to the bottom and crouched next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and she shook her head. He looked down at her foot. He pulled her pants leg up and saw her swollen ankle.

He inspected it, keeping his touches light. "You twisted. At the worst, it's a sprain."

Octavia groaned. "The perfect end to this wonderful day."

Lincoln ignored that and rummaged through his bag. He found a few supplies that would help her. He applied the numbing cream to her ankle and started to wrap up her foot.

She watched him work in silence. "I'm sorry, Lincoln." He didn't respond. She reached out to touch his face, but he jerked away from her.

"Lincoln?"

He shook his head and tied off the wrap. "Don't, Octavia." He had been fully prepared to work things out, but seeing her injured again only made him get angry all over again.

"I can't apologize for hurting you?" she asked, her own voice sounding hurt.

Lincoln sighed. "No, especially when you don't get it."

"Get what?"

"You wanted me to let you join the hunting party, but you can't even protect yourself from a hill. You need to stop being careless, Octavia."

"Fuck you, I'm not careless," she huffed and crossed her arms. Lincoln pulled up the sleeves of her jacket, exposing the scars on her arms.

"Yes, you are," he said. He put the leftover supplies back in his bag. "Can you stand?"

"If I could, I wouldn't be here. Just go. I'll get back on my own later." She wasn't looking at him. Lincoln would have laughed if the situation wasn't serious. They were both pissed at each other.

"Look, if you don't trust my judgment as a trainer, I can always ask Indra to assign someone else to you," he offered.

"That's not what I want," she said.

"Then what do you want, Octavia?"

"To be something other than a pawn," she answered quickly.

Well, it was a start. Lincoln sat down next to her. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be a person. I want to have a normal life, Lincoln. I don't want to be this thing that people use to solve their own problems."

"But you chose this," he pointed out.

"Wait a year to be executed knowing that I would never see my brother again, or take a chance to live and ensure my brother's departure on the next ship. Not much of a choice, Lincoln. After everything they did to me, I'm still helping them."

Lincoln pulled her into his arms as she started crying. "It was the right thing to do, love." He kissed the top of her head.

"I hate it. I just want to live in Tondisi with you while studying to become a warrior. That's it. I should have kept my mouth shut and left the Arkers to discover things on their own."

Her head was tucked underneath his chin, and her hand was over his heart. She could his chest rumble. She looked up at him. He was silently laughing.

"What is it?"

"That's all I want to. To be with you and have a nice quiet life," Lincoln replied, and his smile disappeared. "But it will never happen."

Octavia sobbed. "Because of my people, right? Once they come down, we don't know what will happen."

"I have hope, but…" Lincoln didn't finish that thought. It hurt too much to think about.

"They're not separating us, Lincoln," she said firmly. He glanced down at her and saw she was determined.

"They owe me. I'm valuable to the Arkers and Trikru, so I might as well use it. If they want me to help bridge things, then you are a part of this too. We're a package deal, Lincoln. If they want anything from me, then they need to include you. You know more about your people than I do, and you speak English. You know more about me than the Arkers do, and you're a good judge of character. We could do this together."

It actually it wasn't a bad idea. Lincoln smiled. Octavia was learning faster than he thought. He usually liked to stay out of politics, but he couldn't help but feel pride at her ability to learn how to play the game.

He stroked her cheek before kissing her tenderly. "I love you, Octavia. My heart beats for you. But I do need to know that if things go awry, you'll do as I say and keep yourself safe."

She took a moment to think before nodding. "Fine, I'll follow your lead. I don't want to die and leave you alone. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love, and I don't want to do that to you."

Lincoln was content with that, but there was another matter to discuss. "Does our age difference bother you?"

Octavia stilled in his arms. "No, but it bothers you."

"Then why didn't you ask me about it sooner rather than bringing it up as a weapon in a fight?"

"Because I was angry and trying to hurt you. I could have asked you, but sometimes you close up on me. I can practically see it happen. You think I'm too young to learn and experience certain things, but at the same time you'll be making me come so hard that I don't even consider being with anyone else for the rest of my life."

So she had noticed, damn it.

"You don't tell me everything, Lincoln. You're honest, but you omit things and think I don't notice. Like this morning, you wanted to ask me to move in with you. It took me by surprise because we already live together most of the time, and Indra would kill us if she knew. Talk to me, instead of just assuming that I'm too young for whatever it is you have in mind."

Lincoln sighed. "But you are young, Octavia. We have a different set of life experiences, and our approaches to things are different."

"And we still work well together. We balance each other out," she protested.

"I know."

"So talk to me! We're in this together. That's what you always say," Octavia pleaded.

Lincoln knew she right. It was harder for him to open up, after so many years of keeping things to himself so he wouldn't stir up trouble. He didn't have to censor himself around her. She loved him, for whatever reason, and she wasn't leaving any time soon, no matter what life threw at them.

"I want kids," he confessed. She tensed in his arms and then sagged. He braced himself for what was coming. He just hoped that the pity and sympathy wouldn't kill him.

"Shit," she said. "I'm so sorry." Lincoln wanted to close up again and let it go, but that would only piss her off again.

"I want kids, but only with you, Octavia. And you don't want them, so we won't have any."

Octavia sighed and pulled away from him. She moved herself so she was sitting across from him.

"Lincoln, we can't keep doing this," she said. "This is a partnership, not a one-sided thing. We need to compromise. I don't want you giving up everything for me."

Lincoln clenched his jaw but said nothing.

"Lincoln, you deserve happiness too. I don't want to take that from you," Octavia said. She took Lincoln's hands in hers.

"I get it. When I was on the Ark, I wanted to explore outside of my home so badly. The one time I did got my mother killed. Do I blame myself for it? Yes, but I'll never forget the first time I saw the moon or met other people that weren't family. In those few moments, I was the happiest I had ever been," she went on.

"For years I wanted to die, even after I came here. But then I met you, and I was happy again. I was scared that if anything happened, I would lose that happiness. Yet, here we are. We're taking big risks, but we're happy. I want it to stay that way. We're both martyrs, so technically, it's a recipe for disaster. However, you deserve as much happiness as I do. So we'll work things out."

Lincoln smiled. "Fine, but no more using personal things in fights. It's off limits. If there's a problem, we address it immediately. It prevents tensions from building."

Octavia nodded. "Agreed."

Lincoln shifted awkwardly. "So about the baby thing…"

Octavia cringed slightly. "You want to know why I don't want them? You should have asked me when we first discussed it."

"I figured that since it was your body, you didn't need to explain it to me."

Octavia played with her hands. "I get that, but you really should know why. The way I grew up, I knew I was never going to have kids. When I was caught, I was told over and over how worthless I was. A waste of space who had stolen sixteen years of resources. They were going to sterilize me at first. I actually looked forward to it since it was a chance that they might let me live, but the day of the operation it was cancelled. The Council didn't want to waste the medical supplies on me. That's when I knew I wouldn't live past my eighteenth birthday."

"Since then, I've also associated it with freedom. With no baby, I could live my life however I wanted. I saw everything my mom sacrificed to keep me safe, and I didn't ever want to have force a child to go through that. I've seen how the Arkers treat life, and I know how the Trikru feel about it as well. I don't want to bring a child into this world to deal with our issues. It seems selfish to me."

"That makes sense to me. There doesn't need to be a compromise."

"Lincoln, let me finish," Octavia said. Lincoln sighed and motioned for her to continue.

"I didn't want any of those things. I still don't. But for you, I would do it. The only reason I'm even considering it is that I know you would be there every step of the way. Adoption would be preferable, but if you want a biological child, then we can have one. Just one."

Lincoln shook his head. "I would never ask that of you. Ever. Pregnancy is dangerous, especially for someone your size. I would never ask you go through that for me."

"But you'd risk your life for me," Octavia replied. "If you ever change your mind, let me know. We'll figure it out."

Lincoln kissed her deeply. "I love you, Octavia. You really are as much of a martyr as I am."

She laughed. "Yeah, but we're both in this together. Can't let you outdo me."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "How's your ankle?"

"I think the numbing cream wore off. Can you think of another way to take away the pain?" she asked, arching her eyebrow at him.

He leaned into kiss her again, his hand sliding into her pants. She gasped when he found her clit and started slowly circling it.

His tongue mimicked the movements of his fingers, and it drove her crazy.

Lincoln pulled away to watch her face as he slowly brought her closer to the edge. When her breath started hitching, he slid two fingers inside her and curled them. She cried out as she came, her body wracking as he watched the pleasure take over her.

He loved watching her come. Being the one to make her come alive like this, to be the only one who had ever done this to her, it was like a gift from the gods.

She kissed him softly when she came back down. Her hand went into his pants and she returned the favor.

Not long after, Lincoln was on top of her, thrusting into her slowly. He built her up, with his hand on her clit, until she rolled them over so she was on top.

She kept her weight on her shins and hands as she rode him. She rocked against him, enjoying the way he filled her so well. His hands toyed with her nipples, the only things she would let him touch.

He watched her through hazy eyes as she moved on top of him. Every time she slid down on him, she purposefully clenched around him. It made him groan and thrust into her.

"I'm almost there," he grunted. Octavia nodded and lifted herself off him. She sucked the tip of cock while stroking his length. He came into her mouth with a moan.

Then he brought her to his mouth and licked her until she was screaming and wiggling on top of him.

They managed to make it back to the cave, where they spent the night in each other's arms. For once, Lincoln had hope that things would work out.

* * *

A/N: Only one more chapter left!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And here is the last chapter of this series. It felt bittersweet to write it, but I have other writing projects to start on. I hope you enjoy it. As usual, there is smut.

* * *

The air was freezing outside, but Lincoln didn't care. Well, he did care, but he had more pleasant matters to attend to.

He had Octavia pulled closely to him as he kissed her passionately. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, and his gloved fingers caressed her cheek. Their noses bumped each other as they tried to keep their lips connected.

Lincoln breathed in her scent. She smelled like the forest, earth and greenery all mixed together. Gone was the metallic aroma that had been attached to her when she landed on Earth. Now, she was fully adapted. Her lungs clearer, her body fitter, and her mind saner.

He longed to touch her again. The threat of her people's arrival hung over them, and he needed to have her one last time.

But it was too cold to attempt anything, so he settled for kissing her soundly. He wanted her mind to be free of distractions, so that she would only focus on him and the way he was making her feel.

Octavia pulled away for air, and her little breaths made little puffy clouds in the cold air. It was so adorable that he was grinning ear to ear.

"A smile showing your teeth?" she said in mock surprise. "This must be a special occasion."

He kissed the tip of her nose that was turning red from the cold. "It's always a special occasion when I'm with you. You're the love of my life."

Her eyes softened, and she ran her gloved fingers over his barely covered beard. She was sure that her face would develop another rash from their heavy makeout session, but it was a warm reminder that she had a wonderful _houmon_ who really liked to physically show his affection.

Her thighs were already itching from his attentions earlier that day. She had been trying to convince him to shave his beard since it left rashes on her skin, but he ended up winning that debate. How? By reminding her how much she loved the feeling of his stubble on her skin.

The redness and itchiness were worth it as she remembered how fast she got off when her thighs were clamped around his face. What a splendid orgasm that had been.

His plump lips brushed against hers, and she was brought back into the present.

"Mmmm," she moaned. "I love you too." Her hands balled the front of his jacket, trying to press him impossibly closer.

They lay on their sides facing each other on their furs with a thick blanket wrapped around the both of them. She wanted a night under the stars, so they were sleeping under the stars. It was freezing but worth it to see her smile as they talked about the constellations and the myths behind them.

Lincoln knew that he'd do anything for her. To see her happy. To see her smile.

"You have that look on your face," she commented and poked him on the chest. Her hand splayed over his chest, and she kissed him softly.

"What look?" he whispered and kissed her cheek. His lips moved over to her jaw, and he nipped at the skin there.

"That look that practically screams that you want a house with a white picket fence and 2.5 children with me," she breathed as his warm tongue touched her skin.

He didn't tense when she mentioned kiss. They'd talked it over many times since that night, and he was still against her having them since she didn't really want them. He would be happy with just her.

"A house wouldn't be a bad idea, but the fence would be. A white fence in the forest is way too conspicuous," he whispered into her neck before sucking on the skin.

"Lincoln," she panted as his tongue circled that spot. She squeezed her legs together to alleviate the need between her legs. They had done enough this morning, but she still craved his touch like it was water.

Octavia wet her lips at the thought of him taking her here, underneath the watchful eyes of the gods and goddesses. It was too cold, but the thrill of it only made her more aroused.

"Yes, Octavia?" he muttered and pressed another kiss to her neck. He looked up at her, taking in her glazed eyes and swollen lips. He yanked her scarf back over the lower half of her face. Her skin was looking quite cold. She pulled it back down so she could talk.

"I want you to touch me." She pulled off her gloves and slid her hands underneath his jacket and shirt. Her cold hands made him hiss in surprise.

"I can't," he replied with a shiver. They were warm underneath their blanket, but moving around too much would let the cold air in.

"Why?" she pouted, her bottom lip peeking out. Her nails scratched against his skin as her hands roamed all over his chest.

"My hands are cold, and it might not feel pleasant," Lincoln said. He caught her hand as it made its way to his waistband. "Don't even think about it."

"Would you rather have my mouth on you?" she asked huskily, and Lincoln had to bite back a groan. Imagining her pink lips encircling his cock only made blood rush to the area.

He pulled his hips away from her so she wouldn't get any ideas. "There's no way for you to do that without letting the cold in our little cocoon of warmth. And I am not interested in frostbite there."

Octavia smirked and pressed her body against him. "Then touch me. I want your fingers taking me to the brink, cold or not." Her tongue trailed its way up his jugular, and she felt it pulse.

She grabbed his hand and pulled off his glove. He looked at her with amusement as he slid his hand underneath her pants and underwear. He found her wet already, and his fingers were slick with her wetness instantly.

A gasp escaped her throat as she felt his cold fingers, even though it felt strangely good.

Lincoln toyed with her clit, keeping his touches light enough to build her frustration. His slow circles had her rolling her hips into his hand. She grunted in frustration and slammed her lips against his.

He pressed two fingers against her entrance and stroked her there. She bucked into his hand.

"Inside," she growled, and he didn't waste a second pushing them into her. She moaned and buried her face into his neck.

He slowly pumped them in and out her, curling them with every other stroke. She whimpered into his neck as he built her up.

Octavia shuddered in his arms when she came. It washed over her gently, and left a warm feeling throughout her body. Her eyes fluttered, and she looked at him fondly.

His lips were soft against hers, despite the harshness of the cold. She could be in his embrace forever. Her tongue played with the seam of his lips.

"If I asked you to make love to me, would you do it?" she asked Lincoln breathlessly.

Even though his face was usually kept neutral, he couldn't help the war of emotions that showed on his face.

"Just imagine being inside of me, holding me tight while trying to not let the cold air in. Getting sweaty and sticky while the cold weather hangs over us like threat," she whispered.

That seemed to do the trick since she could feel him grow harder against her thigh. She squeezed him through his pants. His fingers were still inside her, and she clenched her muscles around them. The choked noise he made had her grinning.

She kept her eyes on him as she slowly removed his hand and pulled down her pants along with her underwear. Then she unbuckled his pants and released his erection.

Precum was seeping out of the tip when she touched him. She swirled her thumb over the tip, and his hips jerked. Then she grasped him and stroked his length.

Octavia lowed watching his face glaze over in pleasure. When they first started getting physical, she had been unsure of herself. He seemed so much more confident and experienced than her, and it made her feel slightly inadequate. But no matter how much she fumbled when it came to pleasuring him, he always made her feel good about it.

He would look at her with such love in his eyes, that she could have just literally blown on his cock and he would have still come.

Lincoln kissed her hard and moved over her. He parted her legs as best as he could and lined himself up with her entrance. Bracing his hand on either side of her head, he pushed himself into her. They both moaned loudly when he was all the way inside her.

Her warmth hugged his cock, and he was struggling not to move. He dropped down onto his elbows to get closer to her and prevent the blanket from lifting too much.

His teeth dug into his lower lip as her muscles clenched around him. He started slowly thrusting into her, not wanting to jostle the blanket over them too much.

Octavia threw her head back as his cock hit that sweet spot inside her. She spread her legs wider and angled her hips up. It caused Lincoln to lurch and thrust into her harder. Her hands went to his ass, and she pulled him into her.

His hips frantically slammed into hers, the sound of their bodies meeting slightly louder than the howling wind. His pelvis rubbed against her clit with every stroke, and she felt herself building to another orgasm.

Lincoln stilled inside her as he panted hard. The moans and mewls she was making was more than enough to get him off, but she was also gripping him like a vice. He needed a moment to regain control.

"Are you alright?" she asked breathlessly. She had been so close, but then he had stopped moving.

"I'm not going to last long, Octavia," he managed to get out. He was breathing hard, and she could see his control wavering.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm almost there." She moved her hand to her clit and started rubbing it.

She moaned and bucked her hips up, making him sink deeper inside her. Lincoln thrust into her once more and came unexpectedly.

He cursed in Trigedasleng as he came inside her. She felt too good for him to pull out, so he kissed her hard while he rode out his orgasm.

Octavia moaned into his mouth as she kept rubbing her clit. She came a few minutes later, aided by the feel of his cum filling her up.

She wasn't mad that he broke their little rule. With the cold weather, it would have been impossible for their usual technique to work.

They were both on birth control so it was safe, and it did feel good to feel him inside her again like this. To feel his orgasm like he always got to feel hers.

His forehead rested against hers as he struggled to breathe. His weight was fully on her, and it was thrilling to be this close to him.

"Sorry," he muttered and pulled out of her. He slid her underwear and pants up quickly to prevent her from leaking onto the furs. He tucked himself back into his pants.

"It's alright," she mumbled and relaxed against the furs. Her clothes would stain, but it was a small price to staying warm.

He flopped down next to her and drew her close. He kissed the top of her head.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" he whispered. She looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Her hand rested on his chest, and she buried her nose in his jacket.

"Everything about you is intoxicating," he muttered into her hair. He was holding her like she would be taken from him at any moment.

"I feel the same way. I mean, who wouldn't be drawn in by your sexy broodiness?" she said with a hint of laughter. He frowned which only further illustrated her point.

She laughed. "Lighten up, Lincoln."

His frown only deepened. "I'm not broody," he huffed.

"You're very broody, but you have good reason to be. I get it." She pecked him on the lips.

Lincoln gave her a warm smile. He leaned into kiss her, but then a bright flash filled the sky. It was followed by a boom that hurt their ears.

They hastily got to their feet and looked as an object soared through the sky. As it approached Earth, Octavia was able to make out the familiar shape. Her stomach filled with dread. Those Council bastards.

"They lied," she said angrily. Lincoln looked at her in confusion. She turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"It's a small dropship. Only able to fit about 100 people," she explained. "The same amount of juvenile prisoners they had. They fucking sent those kids here to die!"

She was breathing hard with tears streaming down her face. Her breathing grew erratic, and she struggled to take in air.

Lincoln was at her side in an instant. He pulled her satchel of herbs out and pressed it to her nose.

She breathed in deeply just as the dropship crashed to Earth. The force of the impact sent them both to the ground.

When the ground steadied beneath their feet, they stood up, seeing the smoke from the landing billow up.

"Lincoln…" Octavia whimpered fearfully. He took her hand, and it grounded her. The metal wristband on her arm peeked out from her sleeve.

"No," she said softly. "This wasn't how it was supposed to happen."

Lincoln pulled her into his arms and cradled her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, but she could hear the hint of fear in his voice. "We've been preparing for this. We can do this."

Octavia closed her eyes and took in a shuddering breath. More tears leaked from her eyes, and there was a dull throb in her heart.

She turned to face the dropship in the distance. Her hands were shaking. She hoped like hell that her brother was on that ship. Or else the Council would be met with a handful of arrows the moment they stepped onto Earth.

Lincoln squeezed her hand reassuringly. They were in this together, no matter what. He had never met someone who understood him and loved him so completely, and he was not about to let her be taken away.

He would do anything he could to help, to keep the peace she helped to pre-establish. Lincoln just hoped that he wouldn't lose her in the process. Not after everything they had built together, all the intimate moments they shared.

He looked at her while his heart started to harden. He kissed her sweetly, saving the taste of her lips. He could feel her tears against his cheeks, and soon his were joining hers.

They clung to each other in desperation. They would get through this, just like all the other turning points in their lives. And now they had each other as well.

Their life together was only just beginning.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for joining me on this adventure. I love this universe and the relationship created because of it. If you're waiting for a sequel to Somewhere to Belong, it probably won't come until after Season 3 is over. I want to see what they do with these characters and how I can put that in my fanfiction. See you all next time!


End file.
